IDOLA SEORANG IDOLA
by Sparkcloudy
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang pengeran sekolah bertemu seorang namja bersuara indah yang membuatnya jatuh hati, bagaimanakah kisahnya mendapatkan cintanya? Kyusung DLDR and RnR... Complete! RE-PUBLISH SEQUEL !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : ** Kyusung, dan etc.

**Rating : **T ( artinya author Tak Tahu)

**Genre : **Romance dan yang lainnya author juga tak tahu

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis. Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya.

**Summary :** Kyuhyun si pangeran sekolah bertemu seorang _namja_ misterius yang bersuara indah dan membuatnya jatuh cinta. Bagimanakah kisah pengejarannya untuk mendapatkan cintanya? **TwoShoot!**

**A.N :** _Anneyong_, sebelumnya maafkan saya terlebih dahulu karena mungkin akan terjadi banyak kesalahan dalam FF pertama saya ini, jadi mohon maklum.

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Bagi yang masih ingin membacanya saya ucapkan **'HAPPY READING'**

**IDOLA SEORANG IDOLA**

* * *

><p>'BOSAN' itulah satu kata yang dirasakan seorang namja tinggi, wajah kelewat tampan, dan seringai<em> evil<em> mautnya yang bisa mebuat para _namja_ dan_ yeoja_ akan langsung ber_blushing_ ria hanya mendapat tatapannya saja. Siapa yang tak kenal seorang CHO KYUHYUN seorang idola atau boleh disebut pangeran sekolahnya , walaupun dia masih kelas satu di SMA ini tapi dia begitu terkenal karena kejeniusannya dalam permainan musik, apalagi suaranya yang bisa membuat perhatian semua orang hanya tertuju padanya. Kalau kau ingin menyebutkan satu persatu kelebihannya, maka hal itu tak akan pernah selesai.

Tapi sayang pangeran sekolah kita kali ini sekarang sedang terserang suatu penyakit bosan, bahkan PSP miliknya tak bisa mengobati kebosanannya itu. Dia merasa kehidupannya terlalu datar-datar saja, tak ada lagi tantangan atau sesuatu yang dapat memacu adrenalinnya. Pelajaran dapat dengan mudah ia kuasai walaupun ia tak pernah memperhatikan dikelas, karena guru-guru lesnya telah mengajarkan semua itu kepadanya. Bernyanyi atau bermain musik pun mulai membosankan untuknya karena semua orang selalu mengatakan hal itu sempurna. Menjahili orang-orang pun sudah tak menyenangkan lagi karena begitu dia ketahuan menjahili seseorang, yang dijahili bukannya marah-marah malah tambah kesenangan karena di jahili seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, jangan menghela nafas terus atau kebahagian dalam kehidupanmu akan banyak berkurang," sapa seorang _namja_ nan manis, Lee Sungmin.

Kyu hanya memandangi _hyung_ didepannya sekilas " Kebahagiaanku sudah hilang_ hyung_, semuanya tidak menyenangkan," jawabnya tanpa berpikir

"Kau seperti orang jatuh cinta dan cintamu ditolak Kyu" ucap Sungmin heran, tak biasanya seorang Kyuhyun merasa bosan dengan hidupnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan alisnya " Darimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu _hyung_ ? aku bahkan belum pernah merasakan rasanya naksir seseorang,"

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya " lalu apa masalahmu Kyu? "

"Masalahku adalah aku tak punya masalah saat ini sampai-sampai aku mati kebosanan rasanya," jawab Kyu sekenanya (Auht: kau tak punya masalah kyu? nih kukasih aku punya banyak banget sampe ingin kubuang-buang )

Sungmin hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pengakuan adik kelasnya itu, dia menepuk pundak Kyu pelan memberi semangat.

"Makannya carilah seorang kekasih agar hidupmu lebih menarik," nasehat Sungmin setengah mengejek, yang hanya ditanggapi _deathglare_ oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu hyung, seandainya saja kau bukan _namjachingunya_ Wookie aku pasti sudah membuatmu jadi _namjachingu_ku,"

"Mwo? Aku tak akan mau Kyu,"

"Kenapa? Aku kan tampan dan seorang idola, apa coba yang kurang dariku?" ucap si Kyu sok narsis *digorok sprakyu*

"Yah, selain karena aku sangat mencintai Wookie aku juga nggak mau jadi makanan para fansmu yang ganas itu," belum sempat Kyhyun membalas kata-kata Sungmin sebuah teriakan mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua

"Minnie!" teriak seorang yang tak kalah _aegyo_ dari kejauhan.

"Wookie, kenapa kau lama sekali aku kelaparan nih," rengek Sungmin manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mian, aku ada sedikit masalah dengan Leetuk _hyung_ tadi," ucapnya sambil mengandeng lengan Sungmin dan dibalas tepukan lembut dikepalanya oleh Sungmin

"Ne, kalo gitu kita langsung ke kantin, aku nggak mau kehabisan makanan. Apa kau mau ikut Kyu?" tanyanya

"Maaf hyung aku tak mau jadi obat nyamuk diantara kalian, lebih baik aku mengitari sekolah ini aja," ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi yang hanya dibalas keduanya dengan mengangkat bahu secara bersamaan dan kemudian pergi menuju kantin.

* * *

><p>Sebuah suara merdu yang diiringi alunan gitar menghentikan langkah kaki Kyuhyun, dia mencari asal suara itu, dan menemukan bahwa suara itu berasal dari sebuah aula lama yang sedang direnovasi.<p>

'aneh harusnya disana kan nggak boleh dimasuki seseorang kenapa ada suara' pikir kyuhyun sesaat, dia ingin kembali melangkah dan tak mempedulikan suara itu, tapi ternyata keindahan suara itu menghipnotis Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui siap pemiliknya.

Dengan hati-hati dia membuka pintu dan mencari asal suara itu. Betapa terkejutnya saat dia melihat seorang _namja_ berkepala err...besar (dijitak cloud) yang membuatnya terkesan imut dan manis, membuat semua orang tak akan pernah bosan memandanganya. Ditambah lagi dengan auranya yang misterius itu tampak berbeda dan membuatnya unik.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terhipnotis dengan suara yang keluar dari _namja_ itu. Suara yang mempunyai ciri khas tersendiri dan sangat mengagumkan bahkan Kyu pun mengakui kalau suara itu lebih indah dari miliknya.' Suara yang indah seperti Orangnya' pikir Kyu sambil tersenyum tipis. *Kyaaa.. author Nosebleed* .

Kyu bener-bener menikmati suara namja itu sambil menutup matanya sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu bahwa sang namja sudah berhenti dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kyu," sapa suara itu ramah, membuatnya langsung membuka matanya dan menatap namja yang kini berjarak tak jau dari tempatnya.

"Hah, kau tahu namaku?" tanya Kyu tak percaya

"Apa kau lupa kalau kau seorang pangeran sekolah Kyu, semua orang disekolah ini pasti tahu siapa namamau," ucap sang _namja_ sambil terkekeh pelan yang hanya dibalas 'oh' oleh sang _Evil_ .

"Kenapa kau berada di sini Kyu?"

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kyu balik

"Kita punya urusan masing-masing," jawab sang namja dan mencoba melangkah kearah pintu keluar, tapi lengannya langsung ditahan oleh Kyu dan tubuhnya dihempaskan kearah tembok dan dikunci oleh kedua lengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap si_ Namja_ mulai tidak suka, melihat seberapa dekat mereka sekarang

"hanya ingin tahu namamu," ucap Kyuhyun yang mebuat si _Namja_ agak salah tingkah karena wajah mereka yang benar-benar dekat, bahkan nafas Kyuhyun bisa ia rasakan diwajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tak ikut klub musik dengan suara seindah itu?" tanya Kyu lagi karena lama tak ada jawaban.

"Itu semua bukan urusanmu dan lepaskan aku sebentar lagi bel masuk berbuyi," jawab sang_ Namja_

"Aku tidak peduli! Jawab atau kita akan seperti ini terus,"

"Aku tak suka musik atau bernyanyi karena itu aku tak masuk klub musik," ucap sang namja dan mulai berontak agar terbebas dari cengkraman si _Evil_.

"Bohong, lalu kenapa kau tadi bernyanyi dan suaramu juga sangat indah melebihi diriku,"

"Kau mau membuatku tertawa Kyu, bukankah semua orang juga tahu kalau suaramu lah yang diakui disini bahkan kau disebut sebagai si jenius musik," ucap sang namja "Lepaskan aku sekarang!" teriaknya lagi.

"Belum, sebelum aku tahu siapa namamu?" jawab Kyu menahan posisi mereka berdua saat ini.

"Kim...Yesung, namaku Yesung," ucap Yesung akhirnya dan kemudian terlepas dari cengkraman Kyuhyun lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Kyuhyun tak berusaha menahan atau mengejarnya lagi karena bel masuk memang sudah berbunyi, dia hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya dan melihat sampai Yesung tak terlihat lagi,kemudian seringaian atau senyuman (author tak tahu yang mana itu karena sama saja) evil mulai terkembang dibibirnya.

"Yesung. Nama yang unik dan sesuai dengan suaranya," ucapnya pada diri sendiri "Sungie, tunggulah sebentar lagi kau akan jadi _namjachinguku_,"

Target Kyuhyun telah ditetapkan, dan Kyuhyun akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang selalu dia inginkan.

* * *

><p>"Kyuhyun!" teriakan sang <em>Angel<em> Leetuk menggema diruangan itu "Apa-apaan kau senyam-senyum gak jelas selama rapat berlangsung, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya sambil melotot *dibantai Angel* membuat semua orang dalam ruangan hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

Ya, setelah pulang sekolah anggota inti klub musik mengadakan rapat untuk mengadakan festival musik yang akan dilangsungkan beberapa bulan lagi. Anggota inti tersebut terdiri dari 6 anggota yaitu Leetuk (sebagai ketua klub), Heechul, Sungmin, Siwon, Kangin, dan Kyuhyun. Walaupun Kyuhyun masih kelas satu, tapi dalam beberapa bulan saja dia sudah bisa masuk dalam anggota inti karena reputasi dan kemampuannya itu. Tetapi saat ini sang pimpinan lagi marah besar, gara-gara si _evil magnae_ sama sekali tidak fokus dan hanya senyam-senyum gak jelas selama rapat berlangsung.

"Tenanglah _hyung_, sepertinya si evil magnae itu lagi gila. Beberapa saat yang lalu saat istirahat makan siang dia seperti orang yang hidup pun tak mau, sekarang dia malah bertingkah seperti dunia hanya miliknya sendiri," ejek Sungmin yang langsung dibalas _deathglare_ dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya! _hyung_, aku punya alasan kenapa aku seperti ini," sangkalnya, dan hanya memperoleh tatapan tak percaya dari kelima orang lainnya.

"Kau tahu hyung, saat tadi aku ke aula yang direnovasi aku ketemu seorang _namja_ dengan suara yang sangat indah," mulainya semangat. Kelima lainnya hanya mengeryitkan alis.

"kau benar-benar gila Kyu, Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengakui suara seseorang indah, apakah dunia ini sudah terbalik?" komentar Heechul

"Bukankah disekolah ini hanya kau yang mempunyai suara seperti itu Kyu?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti, dan diamini semua yang berada disitu.

"Tidak _hyung_, dia benar-benar mempunyai suara yang sangat indah. Namanya Yesung," jawabnya

"Eh, Yesung? aku tak pernah dengar nama seperti itu, lagian kenapa ketemunya di aula yang direnovasi sih, siswa kan dilarang masuk kesana?" Kali ini Kangin angkat bicara.

"Aku melihatnya bernyanyi disana, mungkin dia tak ingin diketahui oleh orang lain," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mana ada Kyu _namja_ seperti itu, kalaupun ada orang yang menyaingi bakatmu pasti aku dan yang lainnya sudah tahu," ucap Sungmin masih tak percaya

"Ada _hyung_,kalau _hyung_ tak percaya kita bisa pergi kesana besok kurasa dia mungkin akan kembali kesana," tawar Kyuhyun

"baik! Kita buktikan perkataanmu benar atau hanya khayalanmu Kyu," dan dengan kalimat itu maka semua orang telah sepakat untuk berkumpul saat istirahat makan siang dan menemui orang yang membuat Kyu si pangeran sekolah terkagum-kagum.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang menyebalkan buat Kyu, kenapa menyebalkan? Akan kusebutkan satu persatu. Pertama, karena statusnya sebagai pangeran sekolah membuatnya setiap pagi harus mendengar bisik-bisik, pekikan-pekikan atau tatapan-tatapan napsu dari para namja atau yeoja yang menjadi fansnya dan itu sangat membuatnya gerah apalagi dengan suasana hatinya yang lagi mendung saat ini . Kedua, karena pagi yang benar-benar tidak mau mendukung suasana hatinya, liat saja pagi ini matahari bersinar dengan cerianya dan langit yang begitu biru. Dan ketiga sekaligus penyebab utamanya murung saat ini adalah karena sudah seminggu sejak pertemuannya dengan Yesung-nya, dia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, yang sekaligus membuat teman-temannya jadi tak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan. Padahal dia sudah mengobrak-abrik seluruh kelas satu sampe kelas tiga sampai membuat fansnya hampir mati penasaran juga siapa sebenarnya orang yang bernama Yesung itu dan apa hubungannya dengan pangeran sekolah mereka. Yang lebih parah lagi adalah munculnya orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai Yesung, yang malah membuatnya menjadi semakin sakit kepala. Oh, apakah tuhan ingin menghukumnya dengan mempermainkan hatinya? Author menjawab ya karena keevilan dan sifat jailnya itu, tapi sayangnya si Evil menjawab tidak, 'Bukankah aku belum melakukan kejahatan minggu ini, apakah hanya karena aku tampan itu merupakan sebuah dosa? ' pikir si Evil tanpa merasa berdosa, ckckckck.<p>

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal teman-temannya yang tidak percaya, dia benar-benar agak marah dengan itu. Masih mending dengan Siwon dan Leetuk yang mengatakan bahwa itu khyalannya saja, tapi si kecil Wookie kekasihnya bunny Sungmin mengatakan bahwa Yesung-nya hantu..HANTU... WTF! .Bagaimana mungkin Yesung hantu, masih segar diingatannya bahwa saat dia memegang lengannya, merasakan nafasnya ketika wajah mereka berdekatan, melihat pipinya yang merona merah dan kegugupannya saat berucap, oh itu membuatnya ingin memeluknya, menciumnya dan ...

"Brukkkk!"

"Hae, kau tak apa-apa?" ucap si monkey *auth di bantai jewel* maksudnya Eunhyuk melihat kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba tertabrak dan jatuh.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chagi," jawab Donghae untuk menenangkan kekhawatiran kekasihnya akibat insiden tabrakan itu sementara korban tabrakan lainnya hanya bisa mengumpat dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah sampai-sampai semua isi kebun binatang ia sebutin . CKCKCK.

'Sial siapa sih yang berani menabrakku dan membuyarkan khayalanku tentang Sungie,' pikirnya dan kemarahannya pun semakin meledak setelah melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Orang yang menabraknya itu adalah Donghae ketua Klub Dance, saingan seumur hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kenapa disebut saingan seumur hidup? Itu karena emang dari kecil mereka selalu saingan untuk menjadi pemenang dalam segala hal. Sebenarnya fans Kyuhyun ama Donghae hampir sama banyaknya, seandainya Donghae tidak punya pacar mungkin dia sudah jadi pangeran sekolah sejajar dengan si Evil Kyu karena dia disebut sebagai jenius dancer sama halnya dengan kekasihnya Eunhyuk. Hal yang paling membuat Kyu dongkol setengah mati adalah saat si Donghae gembar-gembor bahwa dia bisa menjadi Ketua klub dance saat dia kelas satu, dan Kyu hanya bisa jadi anggota inti klub musik. Karena Kyu bukan orang yang suka kekalahan maka dia hanya berkomentar "Itu karena klub dance hanya punya segelintir orang berbakat maka si Donghae itu bisa jadi ketua klubnya," . Satu rahasia kecil Kyu mengapa dia membiarkan saja dirinya dijadikan objek sebagai pangeran sekolah oleh para yeoja walaupun hal itu merepotkan, salah satu alasannya karena dia tidak mau kalah tenar ama si Donghae.

"Oh, lihatlatlah pangeran sekolah kita sedang melamun sambil berjalan sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu telah menabrak orang-orang disekitarnya," Ucap Donghae sarkatis setelah megetahui siapa orang yang menabraknya.

"Sudahlah _Fishy_, aku tak ingin bercanda denganmu kali ini. Mencium baumu saja aku sudah muak, menjauhlah dariku sekarang," Jawab Kyu tak ingin melanjutkan pertengkaran. (Auht: Bukannya itu malah mancing pertengkaran kyu o_0a )

Dan seringai pun akhirnya mulai merekah diwajah pasangan Eunhae.

"Apakah kau tak tahu Kyu, kalau mulai minggu depan kita akan sering bertemu karena Klub musikmu telah mengirimkan surat kerjasama dalam perhelatan festival musik 3 bulan lagi, " ucap Donghae yang membuat Kyu menatapnya terkejut.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang aggota inti Klub Musik tidak mengetahuinya, apakah kau sudah tak dianggap lagi?" tambah Eunhyuk yang membuat Kyu semakin ingin memakan hidup-hidup kedua orang didepannya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya, aku tak akan membiarkan kalian berdua dekat-dekat denganku," Ucap Kyu akhirnya, dan kembali berjalan menjauhi dua orang yang sedang bersukacita dengan kemenangan mereka.

"Kami tunggu kabar baiknya," ucap keduanya serempak dari kejauhan.

Karena provokasi kedua orang yang tak ingin dia sebut namanya itu, akhirnya saat bel istirahat berbunyi dia bergegas menuju ke kelas leader klub musik mereka yaitu sang _Angel_ Leetuk. Tapi sayangnya nasib sial masih belum berhenti, karena ternyata sang _Angel_ sudah menghilang dari kelasnya. Tapi karena Kyu orang yang pintar (menurut dirinya sendiri) dia pun mendatangi kelas Kangin dan memang pasangan Kangteuk sedang bermesraan disana.

"Teuk _Hyung_!" Labrak Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat suasana romantis Kangteuk yang sedari tadi ditonton oleh author jadi hancur, dan membuatnya mendapat deathglare gratis dari Kangin walau tak dihiraukannya.

"Ada apa lagi Kyu?" tanya Leetuk mencoba bersabar dengan sifat Kyuhyun, untung Leetuk punya sifat Angel coba kalau nggak, author nggak bisa bayangin apa yang akan terjadi.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kita harus berkerjasama dengan klub _Dance_ dan _hyung_ bahkan tidak memberitahuku?" dengus Kyuhyun menahan emosinya yang sedaritadi terus meluap.

"Brakkk!" kali ini bukan suara orang tabrakan tapi gebrakan meja.

"YA, CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak si _Angel_ Leetuk-salah- kali ini diganti si _Devil_ Leetuk marah yang membuat semua siswa yang berada di kelas itu buru-buru menjauh dari kelas takut terkena imbas sedangkan dua orang didekatnya hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa. Huh, Padahal author baru saja memuji sifat _Angel_nya, tapi sekarang udah berubah.

"Apa maksudmu marah-marah karena aku tak memberitahumu, bukankah aku sudah memberitahukan pada rapat anggota inti minggu lalu," teriaknya .

'Sial, kenapa kau mengungkit-ungkit rapat anggota inti minggu lalu sih Kyu?' pikir Kangin cemas dengan kemarahan Teukinya.

'Sial, ternyata udah dibicarakan dirapat minggu lalu, kenapa kemarin aku sampai tidak fokus sih?' kali ini pemikiran Kyuhyun, tapi dia tak akan menyerah dan membiarkan seorang Donghae menjajah wilayahnya

"Tapi hyung...," ucapnya berhati-hati agar hyungnya tidak semakin marah

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, surat permintaan kerjasama sudah diberikan dan tidak ada penarikan," ucapnya tak memberikan celah pada Kyuhyun.

Karena Kangin adalah orang yang baik, dan dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah walau apapun yang terjadi sementara kekasihnya juga bukan orang yang mudah menarik keputusannya, maka dengan resiko dibantai keduanya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk jadi penengah daripada dia harus melihat perang dunia.

"Tenanglah _Chagi_, bagaimana kalau begini saja karena Kyuhyun bersikeras maka lebih baik kalau di rapat Anggota inti beberapa hari lagi kalau dia bisa membuat lebih dari setengah anggota inti ingin merubah pikiran mereka, maka kerjasama dibatalkan," ucapnya berusaha setenang mungkin walaupun pada akhirnya dia di beri _deathglare _gratisan oleh keduanya.

"baiklah aku setuju, ingat Kyu hanya satu kesempatan pada saat rapat hari Jum'at nanti," Ucap Leetuk akhirnya setelah menimbang dan mengingat bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu.

'_Shit_, kalau lebih dari setengah berarti minimal 4 orang, kalau Leetuk hyung tak mau merubah pikirannya maka Kangin hyung pun juga akan ikut keputusan Leetuk, itu artinya aku harus menyakinkan Hechul, Siwon, dan Sungmin hyung hanya dalam waktu tiga hari sebelum rapat, kenapa jadi makin ribet sih,' pikir Kyu

"Baik, aku setuju!" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengingat ini adalah peluang terbaik yang bisa ia miliki dan tak akan bisa lebih baik lagi. Setelah itupun ia langsung pergi sebelum Leetuk bertanya dan bernasihat macem-macem, lagipula dia juga harus mulai memikirkan cara untuk merayu hyung-hyungnya yang lain, dan untuk sementara ini mari Yesung kita tinggalkan dulu.

Sementara itu dipojok belakang kelas beberapa bangku dibelakang Kangin terlihat seseorang yang sedang menghela nafas lega

"Untung Kyu tidak lihat," ucapnya melepas ketegangan yang sedari tadi menguasai dirinya.

tbc...

* * *

><p>Fiuhhhh, akhirnya chap ini selesai juga, sebenarnnya fanfic ini maunya dibuat oneshoot tapi karena terlalu kepanjangan jadi di bagi dua. Dan maaf jika saya membuat pair Kyusung, itu karena memang dari dulu saya suka pair ini, dan kebanyakan ceritanya ditulis dalam bahasa inggris padahalkan author agak sulit memahami bahasa inggris T.T<p>

Bagiamana readers, apakah FF ini harus dilanjutkan endingnya atau tidak ?

Apakah readers sudah memiliki sakit kepala, muntah dan komplikasi lainnya...?

Mohon di REVIEW ya biar author bisa bertanggung jawab dan tahu apakah yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya

Terakhir kali Mianhe dan Gomawo... MOHON REVIEWnya... Sampai Jumpa Lagi


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : **Kyusung, dan etc.

**Rating : **T ( artinya author Tak Tahu)

**Genre : **Romance dan yang lainnya author juga tak tahu

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis. Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya. Tambahan di chap ini juga author berusaha gombal jadi siap-siap aja muntah ya !

**Summary :** Kyuhyun si pangeran sekolah bertemu seorang _namja_ misterius yang bersuara indah dan membuatnya jatuh cinta. Bagimanakah kisah pengejarannya untuk mendapatkan cintanya? **Twooshoot, Completed!**

**A.N :** _Anneyong_, sebelumnya terimaksih udah mau baca chap kemarin dan memberikan komen, author bener-bener terharu, hal itu telah memberi semangat author buat nerusin cerita dan selanjutnya maafkan saya terlebih dahulu karena mungkin akan terjadi banyak kesalahan dalam FF ini, jadi mohon maklum. Selain itu author juga bikin syair untuk lagunya Kyuppa ama Yeppa jadi maaf klo nggak bagus, soalnya kalau pake lagu asli sulit nyamain ama tema ceritanya. Mian.

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Bagi yang masih ingin membacanya saya ucapkan **'HAPPY READING'**

**IDOLA SEORANG IDOLA BAG II**

* * *

><p>Angin memang pilihan tepat saat kita ingin menghilangkan masalah, karena itulah Kyuhyun memilih atap sekolah saat istirahat makan siang untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan mulai memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi masalah-masalah yang ia hadapi, tapi senandung lembut telah menghentikan aktivitas berpikirnya saat ini.<p>

Senandung itu terus mengalun, dan Kyuhyun tahu benar siapa pemilik suara tersebut. 'ternyata tuhan tak begitu jahat padaku hari ini,' pikirnya dan kembali tersenyum senang, 'Jadi selama ini kau bersembunyi disini Sungie, untung hari ini aku begitu banyak dapet masalah sehingga aku datang keatap sekolah,'

"Hei, Sungie kita berjumpa lagi," sapanya dan membuat namja yang Bernama Yesung itu melompat kaget.

"Kyu, bagaimana bisa kau disini?," tanyanya

"Karena aku akan tahu dimanapun kau berada," jawabnya sambil menyeringai dan membuat Yesung langsung merinding.

"Maaf Kyu tapi aku masih banyak urusan, " ucap Yesung dan lari secepat dia bisa agar Kyuhyun tidak dapat melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi padanya.

Apakah author bilang Kyu tidak melakukan sesuatu, tentu saja dia melakukan sesuatu karena saat ini di dalam ponselnya sudah terpampang jelas foto Yesung yang sedang bersandar ditembok sambil menikmati lagu yang ia senandungkan.

"Kali ini kau tak akan lepas lagi Sungie, karena saat aku tahu siapa jati dirimu, maka kau tak akan pernah lepas lagi dari genggamanku," ucapnya sambil terus menyeringai

* * *

><p>Hari sudah hampir senja tapi masih tampak beberapa namja yang berada di ruang klub musik walaupun jadwal latihan sudah usai dari tadi.<p>

"Kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami disini Kyu?" tanya Leetuk akhirnya setelah kesembilan namja tersebut telah duduk membentuk lingkaran.

"Hanya ingin memberitahu kalian kalau aku tidak berkhayal ataupun melihat hantu saat melihat Yesung," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang. 'Dia masih memikirkannya ya,' pikir mereka bersamaan sambil menghela nafas.

"ayolah, aku membawa bukti kali ini," ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan membuka gambar yang tadi ia dapatkan. Si ponsel langsung direbut oleh sang Leader, karena bagaimanapun leader emang selalu harus tahu pertama kali.

"Sangat cantik," Komentarnya setelah melihat foto itu

"Tapi tidak secantik kau _chagi_," tambah Kangin dan membuatnya dapat cubitan mesra . Heechul yang tidak sabaran itupun langsung ngrebut ponsel dari sang Leader

"Tidak secantik diriku," ucapnya merasa dirinya adalah orang tercantik didunia *digorok petal* "Benarkan?" tambahnya lagi sambil menatap Hangeng yang lagi melihat foto itu

"i-ya, kaulah yang paling cantik," jawab Hangeng gugup dan Heechul tersenyum puas. Ponselpun terus bergulir ketangan Siwon

"Memang cantik, benarkan Bummie?" komentar Siwon dan hanya dibalas "Hm" oleh Kibum yang hanya melihat sekilas, lalu ponsel pun berakhir ditangan Sungmin.

"Tidak imut," komentarnya lalu ia perlihatkan foto itu pada Ryewook kekasihnya

"tapi seandainya jadi _namjachinguku_ pasti serasi," cletuk wookie yang langsung membuat Sungmin menatap tajam padanya seolah hendak berkata 'apa maksud perkataanmu itu Wookie?'

"Hanya bercanda Min, aku akan selalu setia padamu kok," ucap Wookie nyengir geje dan membentuk tanda _Peace_ dengan jarinya

"Harus, awas aja kalau Wookie sampai berani berselingkuh!" ancam Sungmin

"Tenang aja,aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Yesungku sampai direbut orang lain," ucap Kyuhyun dan mengambil poselnya kembali.

"jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dari kami setelah kami melihat foto Yesung?" tanya Leetuk dan yang lainnya pun mengangguk setuju.

"Apakah kalian tidak ada yang tahu atau mungkin pernah bertemu dengan _namja_ ini?" ucap Kyuhyun berharap ada yang kenal dengan orang misterius ini, dan yang lainnya pun akhirnya mengingat-ingat apakah mereka pernah bertemu atau mungkin kenal dengan orang yang ada difoto itu.

"Eh?" ucap Kangin dan membuat semua orang memandangnya, dia mengambil sekali lagi ponsel Kyuhyun dan memastikan orang yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kurasa aku pernah mengenalnya, tapi yang kutahu namanya bukan Yesung," Ucapnya

"Lalu siapa namanya?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kim Jong Woon," jawabnya

"Oh, Jong Woon. Benar juga bukankah dia Jong Woon," tambah Leetuk setelah ingat nama itu.

"Aku pernah sekelas dengannya waktu kelas satu, tapi hanya sebentar karena dia adalah anak pindahan di akhir semester," Jelas Leetuk

"Dan sekarang aku sekelas dengannya," ucap Kangin dan membuat semua orang langsung fokus kearahnya.

"lalu seperti apa Kim Jong Woon itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Ehm... dia itu namja misterius, anti-sosial, dan terkadang saat dia didekatmu kau akan merasa ada aura yang aneh, Kadang kau tidak akan merasa dia ada seperti tersamar gitu," Jawab Kangin yang langsung dapat _deathglare_ dari Kyu. "Oh, kalau kau tanya soal suaranya aku tidak tahu karena aku tak pernah mendengarnya menyanyi," tambahnya lagi.

"Kenapa bisa sih kau suka ama namja seperti itu Kyu?" tanya Heechul dengan santainya

"Masih mending, daripada harus menyukaimu Hyung," jawabnya

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Kau yang memulai Hyung?" dan sebelum perang berkecamuk Hangeng langsung menenangkan kekasihnya dan Leetuk menenangkan _dongsaengnya_.

"Sudahlah _chagi_ bagi orang yang dilanda cinta, siapapun akan terlihat jelek olehnya kecuali kekasihnya," bisik Hangeng sambil memeluk pinggul Heechul

"Udahlah Kyu, tak perlu mendengar komentar Chullie, yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang adalah Yesung,," bisik Leetuk, dan akhirnya meredalah suasana yang sempat memanas tadi.

"Apapun yang kalian katakan aku akan tetap menyukai Yesung," ucap Kyu akhirnya.

"Itulah cinta sejati Kyu," Ucap leetuk Bangga, setelah selama ini tak ada sifat yang bisa ia banggakan dari _magnae_ mereka itu. "Jadi kita lanjutkan saja topiknya, apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah mengetahui jatidiri Yesung?" tanyanya.

"Aku punya rencana dan itu membutuhkan bantuan kalian," ucapnya. Lalu ceritapun berlanjut dengan pembahasan rencana Kyuhyun disertai pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil diantara kesembilan orang itu.

* * *

><p>"Sungie~~~!" teriak<em> namja<em> berperawakan tinggi kurus kering dan berwajah setan *author digampar Sparkyu* padahal baru beberapa detik lalu guru keluar dari kelasnya tapi si Kyu langsung aja nyerobot masuk kelas Yesung yang menyebabkan semua orang dikelas memperhatikannya. Tapi tahu sendiri kan sifat Kyu yang tak peduli dengan hal seperti itu jadi dia langsung saja menghampiri bangku pojok belakang sebelah kanan, tempat dimana seorang Kim Jong Woon sekarang sudah panas dingin dan menatap horor padanya, tidak menyangka bahwa si _Evil_ Kyu akan tahu siapa dirinya.

Tanpa aba-aba atau peringatan terlebih dahulu, sang _Evil _langsung menggenggam tangan Jongwoon dan menyeretnya keluar kelas. Sedangkan yang diseret hanya bisa bertampang _pabbo_ karena dia berada dalam masa trans antara kaget dan bingung dengan hal yang terjadi begitu cepat.

"...kau mendengarkanku Sungie?" Tanya Kyu setelah lama tak di tanggapi, padahal dari tadi dia udah bicara panjang lebar tapi _namja _ yang diseretnya bahkan tak menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Karena takut Sungie-nya pingsan sambil berdiri (?) akhirnya Kyu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap orang yang saat ini sedang berdiam mematung.

'Sepertinya darah diseluruh tubuhnya telah berpusat diwajahnya,' pikir Kyu saat melihat bagaimana merah wajah Jong Woon sedangkan tangan yang ada dalam genggamanya begitu dingin saat ini. Padahal yang punya wajah sudah mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk, tapi Kyu yang emang jeli tak akan pernah melewatkan keindahan itu. 'Coba sekarang hyung udah jadi kekasihku, pasti enak sekali memakannya,' (Auth: ya ampun Kyu, apa maksud pikiranmu itu?)

"Sungie _hyung_," panggil Kyu, mencoba membuat orang didepannya berbicara

"Kyu, kau benar-benar gila," itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir imut seorang Kim Jong Woon setelah dia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa panas yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya

"Aku gila karenamu _hyung_," jawab Kyu seenak perutnya *Dibakar Sparkyu*

"Aku ini _hyung_mu jadi hormatilah aku sedikit saja," ucap Jong Woon sedikit lebih keras

"Tapi kau calon _namjachinguku_, jadi ini sah-sah saja," elak Kyu

" Siapa yang mau jadi _namjachingumu_?" ucapnya mulai cemberut membuat Kyu hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya karena keimutannya yang si empunya pun mungkin tak sadar telah membuat wajah seperti itu.

"Kau!" jawab Kyu singkat, padat, dan jelas, "Sudahlah aku lapar, kita makan dulu _hyung, _acara debatnya ntar aja," dan tangan Jong Woon pun diseret kembali menuju arah Kantin.

Saat ini kantin benar-benar penuh dengan siswa dengan berbagai tujuan, ada yang emang awalnya mau ngisi perut ada juga yang hanya ingin melihat aksi pangeran mereka dengan seseorang yang mereka ketahui dari gosip yang menyebar adalah 'Yesung' yang selama ini dicari-cari sang jenius musik itu. Tapi walaupun penuh sesak, suasana dikantin benar-benar hening karena melihat posisi si 'Yesung' dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan kedelapan teman Kyu pun hanya bisa ber_sweetdrop_ ria melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun pada calon kekasihnya.

"Kyu..." pangil Jong Woon

"Hmm," jawab Kyu tanpa melihat Jong Woon dan masih setia untuk memakan makanannya

"lihat aku," ucapnya kesal karena tak mendapat perhatian dari Kyuhyun

"Ada apa _chagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun dan membalikkan wajahnya untuk menatap Yesung-nya yang sekarang terlihat benar-benar lelah menghadapi si _Evil Magnae_.

"Semua orang memandangi kita," jawabnya "Dan jangan memanggilku _chagi_, " tambahnya lagi

"Tak usah dipikirkan , itu kan wajar karena aku seorang idola sekolah, jadi biarkanlah saja," jawab Kyuhyun tak peduli "Lebih baik _hyung_ makan saja , kalau dingin jadi tidak enak. Apa perlu kusuapi?" dengan bonus senyum _evil_ andalannya, sekaligus membuat penghuni kantin hampir berhenti bernafas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan Kyu kalau kita seperti ini," jawab Yesung sambil mengurut pelipisnya frustasi, dia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa , mau membentak Kyuhyun dan marah-marah bisa-bisa dia langsung dibantai ama fansnya yang segudang itu, tidak melakukan apa-apa pun dia sudah mendapat lirikan tajam kecemberuan para _yeoja. _Dia benar-benar seperti menelan buah simalakama sekarang ini. 'tuhan aku tahu aku seorang gay, tapi kenapa aku harus disukai orang seperti dia, tidak bisakah dengan laki-laki yang biasa-bisa saja' doanya dalam hati.

"Apa yang salah dengan posisi kita _hyung_, aku kan sudah membebaskan tangan _hyung_, jadi _hyung _ bisa makan dengan leluasa,"

"Kyu, tapi aku tidak bisa makan kalau kau terus memeluk pinggangku dan mendudukanku di pangkuanmu," ucap Yesung selembut mungkin, mencoba merayu si Kyu agar melepasakannya.

"Tidak bisa!" tolak si _magnae_ tegas "ini adalah hukuman untuk hyung yang telah berbohong padaku," dia kembali mengeratkan pelukan tangan kirinya dipinggang Yesung

"Kapan aku berbohong padamu?" tanyanya polos sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun secara langsung, tatapan yang benar-benar membuat Kyu lupa diri

"_Hyung_ bilang nama _hyung_ Yesung padahal sebenarnya Kim Jong Woon," jawab Kyu

"Aku tidak berbohong, nama panggilanku memang Yesung kok," ucap Yesung 'walau disekolah ini emang tak ada yang tahu' tambahnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menatapnya sesaat mencari kebenaran "Tapi tetap saja _hyung_ berusaha bersembunyi dariku, dan itu bukan hal baik," ucapnya tak mau digugat lagi dan kembali menekuni makanannya. Sedang kedelapan teman-teman Kyuhyun hanya bisa memberi tatapan iba pada Yesung, 'Sungguh sial nasibmu Sungie,' pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi seorang Kim Jong Woon telah menjadi kekasih Cho Kyuhyun,huh, benar-benar pasangan serasi bukan,?" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada diantara mereka, dan dia adalah ketua klub _dance_ Lee Donghae dan tak lupa juga kekasihnya Lee Hyukjae.

"Hae," ucap Jong Woon kaget dan langsung berdiri dari posisinya yang secara tak sengaja malah menyikut perut Kyuhyun sehingga siempunya meringis kesakitan karena perutnya yang sakit dan tambahan tersedak karena kaget dengan reaksi Yesung.

"Ini...ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan," ucap Yesung gugup berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tenanglah _hyung_, Hae juga tak akan peduli kau berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, benarkan Hae?" ucap Hyukjae yang disertai senyuman Donghae sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Merekapun berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang memandangi kepergian mereka dengan tatapan sedih, setelah menghilang dari pandangannya Yesung hanya bisa tertunduk sedih dan bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"_Hyung_, apa hubunganmu dengan Donghae?" tanya Kyu dengan amarah kecemburuan yang sekarang benar-benar terpancar dimatanya, dia menarik tangan Yesung lebih dekat membuat mereka berdua bertatapn sekarang . 'sial, kenapa semua hal harus berhubungan dengan si Ikan bau itu sih,' rutuk Kyu dalam hati.

"Tidak ada Kyu," Jawab Yesung lemah "Tidak ada apapun,"

"Tapi kenapa reaksimu seperti itu hyung? Apa...,"sebelum Kyu melanjutkan kata-katanya, perkataannya dipotong oleh Yesung.

"aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi hari ini Kyu, maaf tapi aku ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan," ucap Yesung cepat dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyu lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin. Kyuhyun ingin mengejarnya , tapi ditahan oleh Leetuk yang ada disebelahnya.

"Lepaskan _hyung_, aku harus mengejarnya ," teriak Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkram Leetuk

"Tidak Kyu, sekarang duduklah !" perintah Teuki dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibantah

"Tapi _hyung_, kalau aku tak mengejarnya mungkin aku akan kehilangan dia," ucap Kyuhyun memelas.

"Tidak akan kyu, justru kalau kau mengejarnya dan memaksanya sama saja kau menawarkan dirimu untuk dibenci olehnya,"

"Tapi...,"

"Tenanglah Kyu, Donghae adalah adik tiri Jong Woon," kali ini Kibum angkat bicara, membuat semua orang dimeja itu tak terkecuali Kyuhyun menatap kearahnya.

"Tapi marga mereka berbeda, dan darimana _hyung_ tahu?" tanyanya pada Kim Kibum

"Kemarin setelah kau menyebut tentang Kim Jong Woon aku mencari tahu semua data tentang dirinya. Kalau soal marga mungkin Jong Woon hanya ingin menghormati ayahnya karena itu dia tetap menggunakan marga Kim," jawab Kibum

"Bisakah kau jelaskan lebih rinci hal-hal yang kau ketahui tentang dia Bummie? " tanya Teuki, dan mulailah KiBum menjelaskan semua hal yang ia ketahu tentang orang yang bernama Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung itu.

Ibu Yesung bercerai dengan Ayahnya saat dia masih kecil, dan Yesung ikut dengan ibunya. Saat Yesung kelas satu SMA ibunya menikah dengan ayah Donghae, dan SMA nya pun dipindah agar lebih dekat dengan rumah barunya. Dan Kibum juga menjelaskan bahwa hubungan dua saudara tiri itu sepertinya tidak akur karena saat akhir tahun kelas dua Yesung akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

"... dan sebelum ini pun Yesung pernah ikut klub _dance_ tapi sejak Donghae masuk klub itu Jong Woon akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari klub," jelas Kibum mengakhiri. Semuanya langsung menatap kagum Kibum yang bisa memperoleh informasi sedetail itu kecuali Siwon yang menatap agak sedikit cemburu, karena _chagiya_-Nya sepertinya tertarik banget sama Kim Jong Woon sampai-sampai mau cari informasi sedetail itu.

"Tenanglah _Chagi _ aku hanya suka memecahkan teka-teki dan sekaligus ingin membantu Kyu, tidak ada hal lain," ucap Kibum yang mengerti arti tatapan Siwonnienya.

"baiklah kalau gitu rencananya kita percepat besok saja," ucap Kyu tiba-tiba "Aku tak ingin lagi dia sedih sendiri lama-lama,"

"Kyu bukankah sudah kubilang , jangan terlalu memaksanya," ucap Leetuk mengingatkan dan diamini sisa orang dimeja itu.

"Tidak bisa, aku tak bisa menunggu lagi," bantah Kyu

"Tapi Kyu itu tidak mungkin, kemungkinannya sangat kecil ," Ucap Sungmin dan Wookie pun turut mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Sungmin.

"Tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun," ucapnya tak bisa dibantah lagi.

Membuat kedelapan orang sisannya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Kalau Kyuhyun udah punya kemauan dia emang keras kepala.

* * *

><p>Saat ini jam istirahat pertama sedang berlangsung, hanya sedikit murid yang berada dikelas Yesung karena kebnyakan dari mereka langsung keluar kelas begitu melihat gru mereka pergi. Yesung sedang duduk termenung menikmati suasan sepi kelasnya saat ini, sampai dering ponselnya membuyarkan lamunannya<p>

"**Halo **_**hyung,"**_ terdengar suara khas Kyu terdengar dari seberang.

"_Kyu bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomerku,"_

"**Aku akan selalu mengetahui semu hal tentang dirimu,"**

"_Kyu jangan bercanda, apa yang kau inginkan?"_

"**Datanglah ke aula musik hyung,"**

"_Tidak mau, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan,"_

"**Baiklah Kalo **_**hyung**_** belum sampai dalam 20 hitungan aku akan menjemputmu dan mengangkatmu ala **_**bridal style**_**,"** dan teleponpun tertutup tanpa memberikan kesempatan Yesung untuk membantah.

Mendengar kata '_Bridal Style_' membuat Yesung langsung merinding dan akhirnya berlari menuju ke aula musik, sebelum si Gila Kyu itu benar-benar melakukan perkataanya.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh," Yesung terengah-engah didepan pintu masuk aula

"Wah hyung benar-benar sampai dalam 20 hitungan, Kyu benar-benar pintar memprediksi," ucap Wookie takjub sambil berjalan beriringan bersama Sungmin mendekati Yesung

"Su-dah-lah dimana Kyu?" ucapnya masih mengatur nafas

"Didalam," jawab MinWook bersamaan

"Tunggu," ucap Sungmin saat Yesung akan melangkah masuk, dia dan Wookie langsung membereskan tatanan berantakan Yesung mulai dari dasi, baju, dan terakhir rambutnya.

"Selesai," ucap mereka, lalu mendorong Yesung masuk kedalam aula dan menutup pintu itu kembali

"_mission one complited_," ucap mereka dan ber high-five.

Sementara itu Yesung yang berada di dalam aula tak bisa melihat apa-apa karena didalam aula musik gelap banget, tapi sebuah suara dentingan piano perlahan-lahan mulai terdengar, dan sinar pun menyorot panggung aula yang memperlihatkan Siwon yang bermain piano dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri disana bersiap untuk bernyanyi , sebelum dia memulai bernyanyi tak lupa Kyu memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Yesung

... *Warning ! Anggap aja ini sebuah lagu ya!...

_Seperti embun yang tiba-tiba muncul di pagi hari_

_Seperti itulah cinta datang kepadaku_

_Aku tak pernah tahu kapan itu muncul_

_Karena yang kutahu aku telah mencintaimu_

_Kau adalah hal terindah_

_Yang tak bisa kugambarkan dengan sebuah kata_

_Membuatku lupa akan dunia_

_Karna aku hanya merasakan surga_

_Mengapa aku mencintaimu? Aku tak tahu_

_Karena yang kutahu aku selalu menyukai senyummu_

_Mengapa aku mencintaimu? Aku tak akan pernah tahu_

_Karena yang kutahu aku ingin selalu menghapus air mata yang tumpah dari matamu_

_Jangan pernah kau pertanyakan cintaku_

_Karena mungkin aku tak kan bisa menjawabmu_

_Seberapa besar cintaku padamu aku tak tahu_

_Karena yang kutahu aku selalu menyebut namamu dalam setiap hembusan nafasku_

_Apakah aku rela berkorban untukmu, aku juga tak tahu_

_Karena yang kutahu hanyalah memberikan seluruh hidupku untuk menjagamu_

_Mengapa aku mencintaimu? Aku tak tahu_

_Karena yang kutahu aku selalu menyukai senyummu_

_Mengapa aku mencintaimu? Aku tak akan pernah tahu_

_Karena yang kutahu aku ingin selalu menghapus air mata yang tumpah dari matamu_

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan menuju arah Yesung sambil terus menyanyikan lagunya, sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa terkagum mendengar suara Kyuhyun

_Sekarang aku berdiri disini_

_Untuk mengatakan aku cinta padamu_

_Walau aku tak mengerti darimana cinta itu_

_Walau aku tak mengerti bagaimana melukiskan itu_

_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu_

_Sekarang aku berdiri disini_

_Agar kau menerima cintaku_

_Walau aku tak mengerti seberapa besar cinta yang bisa kuberikan_

_Walau aku tak mengerti seberapa besar pengorbanan yang bisa kulakukan_

_Aku hanya ingin kau memberikan cintamu padaku_

_Berdirilah selalu disisiku_

_Biarkanlah aku merengkuh cintamu _

_Biarkan aku memberikan keabadian cintaku_

_My eternity love for you_

_...  
><em>

Setelah itu kyuhyun membungkuk dan mencium tangan Yesung lalu menatapnya dan berkata "Kim Jong Woon maukah kau menerima cintaku dan menjadi _namjachinguku_?" (author kok berasa jadi acara melamar haha biarlah)

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, Yesung bisa melihat jelas dimatanya bahwa ada ketulusan disana, tapi dia masih meragukan hal itu.

"Kau tahu apa jawabanku Kyu," ucap Yesung

"Aku tak tahu keputusanmu sebelum kau mengatakannya _hyung,_"

" Kau tahu bahkan aku masih bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali kita bertemu, bahkan aku mungkin masih bisa menghitung berapa puluh kata yang kau bicarakan padaku. Menurutmu apakah aku bisa mempercayai bahwa cintamu adalah murni jatuh cinta atau hanya tertarik padaku?"

"Kau tahu _hyung_ mungkin kau bisa menghitung berapa kali kita bertemu, tapi aku tak pernah bisa menghitungnya karena setiap detik sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu kau selalu tampak dimataku, mungkin kau bisa menghitung berapa puluh kata yang aku bicarakan padamu tapi aku sudah tak bisa lagi menghitung berapa ribu kata yang kau ucapakan karena setiap detik sejak pertemuan pertama kita suaramu selalu terngiang ditelingaku. Percayalah padaku _hyung_, mungkin aku tak pernah punya sebuah jaminan agar kau bisa percaya padaku tapi tataplah dalam kedua mataku, karena mata tak akan pernah berbohong jika kau melihat sebuah ketulusan maka terimalah diriku," tegas Kyuhyun *author dah nosebleed seember*

Yesung merasa denyut jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, dan wajah yang memang sudah sedari tadi memanas, kini rasanya malah lebih panas lagi. Ingin ia berteriak kata 'iya' tapi dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa menyakiti Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Kyu, mungkin kau mencintaiku tapi aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu Kyu, tak akan ada keajaiban yang bisa merubahku untuk tiba-tiba mencintaimu,"

"_Hyung_ maukah kau bertaruh denganku dan jika aku menang biarkan aku mencoba untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku,"

"Apa yang ingin kau pertaruhkan Kyu?"

"Sebuah keajaiban," dan dengan perkataan itu Kyu membawa Yesung keatas panggung, entah sejak kapan dipanggung itu telah ada tempat duduk dan gitar kesayangan Yesung yang selalu dia gunakan untuk menyanyi ketika ia sendiri.

"Kyu,"

"Duduklah hyung, tutup matamu dan bernyanyilah. Setelah selesai bernyanyi baru kau bisa membuka matamu dan kau akan lihat bagaima semua orang akan mencintaimu," perintah Kyu

" Tapi Kyu bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya, itu tidak mungkin?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa hyung, aku akan berdiri disana," ucap Kyu menunujuk sisi yang agak gelap dari panggung.

"Sekarang tutup matamu, dan biarkan sebuah keajaiban bekerja," pintanya sekali lagi. Karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk nolak Kyuhyun akhirnya dia pasrah saja menarik napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya, lalu memetik gitarnya untuk memulai sebuah lagu.

Kyuhyun memberikan tanda kepada Leetuk untuk mulai merekam, Video Yesung langsung akan menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah, karena rekaman itu emang langsung terhubung dengan seluruh siaran_ live_ telivisi yang ada disekolah.

... *Warning ! Anggap aja ini sebuah lagu ya!...

_Ketika Aku Tersadar Bahwa Aku Telah jatuh Cinta_

_Aku tahu itu sebuah kesalahan_

_Maaf, maafkan aku yang tak pernah bisa mengatakan cinta padamu_

_Karena aku tahu cinta ini salah_

_Aku ingin meyalahkan ikatan itu_

_Yang telah membuat kita terpisah_

_Aku ingin menyalahkan dunia_

_Karena merekalah yang memisahkan kita_

_Tapi aku tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya_

'Benar kata Kyu suara bariton Jong Woon bener-bener indah. Aku tak menyangka, auranya ketika bernyanyi akan berbeda seperti ini,' pikir Leetuk takjub.

Sementara itu diberbagai penjuru sekolah terjadi kegemparan karena melihat penampilan Kim Jong Woon yang mengagumkan itu.

"Kyu benar-benar hebat memilih pacar, mereka benar-benar pasangan serasi pasti akan hebat kalau mereka berduet," ucap beberapa _Yeoja_ dan _Namja_ yang melihat penampilan itu.

"Mengapa tidak kalian sekarang segera pergi ke aula musik melihat secara langsung penampilannya," ucap Heechul nimbrung dengan keramaian itu,

"Benar juga," ucap mereka, dan begitulah cara semua orang mulai berkumpul di Aula musik dan memenuhi aula itu dengan decak kagum.

_Aku tahu kau disana akan baik-baik saja_

_Dan akupun disini akan baik-baik saja_

_Waktu akan terus berjalan_

_Dan aku percaya semua akan baik-baik saja _

_Aku merindukanmu_

_Sangat merindukanmu hingga menyiksaku_

_Setiap hari dengan luka yang terbuka dan semakin menganga_

_Aku berjalan melewati waktu_

_Kau adalah bagian dari hidupku_

_Meski sakit, aku tak akan pernah lupa_

_Karena disetiap rasa sakit itu _

_Ada kebahagian kita bersama_

Sementara itu disisi lain sekolah Hyukajae dan Donghae pun juga sedang menonton acara _live _ yang menggemparkan itu.

"Suara saudara tirimu memang benar-benar indah, tak kusangka dia akan memperlihatkan suaranya pada semua orang," ucap Eunhyuk pada Donghae, tapi kali ini Donghae bener-bener berkeringat dingin dan tak memperhatikan apapun, yang kini ia dengar hanyalah nyanyian hyung-nya yang dia tahu pasti bahwa nyanyian itu ditujukan untuknya.

"Hae, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Eunhyuk cemas, menggoncang bahu Donghae pelan. Donghae menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah dan memeluknya

"Maafkan aku hyukkie, maaf. Tapi perasaan ini begitu sakit," ucapnya mencoba jujur "Kukira aku sudah tak punya perasaan itu lagi, tapi mendengar lagu yang hanya akan dia nyanyikan ketika dia benar-benar telah rela meninggalkanku membuat dadaku sesak,"

"Tenanglah Hae, mungkin itu adalah perasaan yang tersisa karena kalian dulu belum benar-benar menyelesaikan semuanya," ucap si Unyuk mencoba menenangkan Donghae dan mengelus punggungnya pelan, walaupun perasaan Eunhyuk juga langsung jadi getir mengingat apa yang dirisaukan Donghae

"Maafkan aku, padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk melupakan semuanya,"

"Tenanglah Hae, bagaimanapun kau tak akan bisa melupakannya karena dia adalah kakakmu. Bukannya kamu harus senang, karena dengan mendengarkan lagu ini berarti kalian berdua telah mengubur masa lalu itu jauh-jauh," ucap Eunhyuk. Donghae memandang Eunhyuk dan disambut dengan senyum manisnya.

"Terimaksih Hyukjae, terimaksih telah menungguku," dan dengan begitu mereka pun berpelukan bersama-sama mencoba memahami masing-masing dari mereka

_Aku tahu kau disana akan baik-baik saja_

_Dan akupun disini akan baik-baik saja_

_Waktu akan terus berjalan_

_Dan aku percaya semua akan baik-baik saja _

_Masa lalu ini terasa seperti mimpi_

_Dan kini aku harus bangkit kembali_

_Walau aku ragu akan masa depan yang menantiku_

_Tapi aku percaya kebahagian kan selalu ada_

_Mungkin luka ini akan terasa sakit_

_Tapi akan kututup sedikit demi sedikit_

_Aku harus segera bangkit dan mengubur masa laluku_

_Demi diriku dan dirimu akan kulakuan semua itu_

_Aku tahu kau disana akan baik-baik saja_

_Dan akupun disini akan baik-baik saja_

_Waktu akan terus berjalan_

_Menghapus kenangan pahit masa lalu_

_Dan aku berharap semua kembali baik-baik saja_

_...  
><em>

Setelah petikan gitar terakhirnya, Yesung membuka matanya dan betapa terkejut dia melihat bagaimana tiba-tiba aula yang semula kosong itu kini dipenuhi para murid dan bahkan guru yang kini tengah bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya.

"Kyu," ucapnya masih tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang

"Ya, sunngie," ucap Kyu mendekati Yesung

"Itu...,"

"Semua orang yang mencintaimu," jawab Kyu tersenyum sumringah

"Tapi bagaimana...?" sebelum dia bertanya, pertanyaan itu telah terjawab dengan sebuah kamera yang ada didepannya.

"Aku telah menyiarkan penampilanmu tadi keseluruh penjuru sekolah, dan lihatlah sekarang mereka semua berkumpul disini untuk memberitahukan padamu mereka menyukaimu,"

"Dan dengan begitu aku memenangkan taruhan kita dan aku telah resmi jadi _namjachingumu_," ucapnya ditambah senyum evil andalannya, yang membuat Yesung langsung memerah seperti tomat.

"Itu berarti semua orang disekolah melihatnya bukan," ucap Yesung lirih entah kenapa setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya

"Sungie kau tak apa-apa?" ucap Kyu cemas melihat air mata yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh

"Tak apa Kyu, Terimakasih," ucap Yesung tersenyum manis 'terimaksih karena dengan begini aku bisa menyampaikan laguku pada Donghae,' tambahnya dalam hati

"Tapi bukankah taruhannya adalah sebuah keajaiban , tapi kau bahkan belum membuat keajaiban, " ucap Yesung lagi

"Bukan aku yang membuat keajaiban hyung, tapi dirimu. Suaramu telah menghinoptis setiap orang untuk jatuh cinta padamu dan datang kesini. Kalau suaraku disebut sebagai sebuah kejeniusan maka suaramu adalah sebuah keajaiban," ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk Yesung memberinya sebuah ciuman lembut dan mencurahkan segala kasih sayang yang ia miliki didalamnya, dan itu terjadi didepan semua orang yang saat ini tengah shock melihat tontonan gratis itu. *Bahkan author pun ketawa geje sendirian sampe dibilang orang gila*

Yesung melihat sekali lagi mata itu, mata yang tengah memancarkan ketulusan dan merasakan ciuman lembut yang ada dibibirnya, ciuman bahkan tak menuntut apapun, karena itu hanya sebuah bukti kasih sayang.

"Hyung aku telah melihat keajaiban yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, dan kau telah melihat keajaiban yang membuat semua orang jatuh cinta padamu, maka kau juga harus percaya bahwa keajaiban itu juga akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku," ucap Kyuhyun setelah menyelesaikan sesi ciuman dan membuat semua orang bersorak-sorai.

"Kyu kita didepan semua orang," ucap Yesung setelah lepas dari ciuman itu, dia merasa malu setengah mati dengan ketidakpedulian _dongsaengnya _ satu ini terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya

"Biarkan, biarkan mereka tahu kau adalah milikku,"

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan Ya,"

"Tak perlu karena aku sudah tahu kau akan memberiku kesempatan itu,"

Yesung hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, sepertinya sekalipun dia menolak juga tidak ada gunanya pasti Kyu tak akan pernah berhenti mengejarnya, lagipula kenapa tidak dia mencoba mempercayai keajaiban yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Mungkin jika dia bisa percaya maka akan ada hal baik yang akan terjadi.

"Baiklah Kyu, tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu karena aku belum mencintaimu, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu,"

"Tak perlu minta maaf hyung, walaupun sekarang kau belum sadar, tapi aku sudah lihat dari matamu bahwa kau telah jatuh cinta padaku," dan Kyu pun memeluknya dan memberinya ciuman kilat yang membuat Yesung tersenyum dan tertunduk malu. Dan dengan itu para penonton, readers dan authorpun bersorak bahagia atas pasangan baru yang jadian diatas panggung.

"Kyu, sebelumnya kau harus tahu bahwa dengan mencintaiku kau akan mendapatkan banyak masalah kedepannya," ucap Yesung saat mereka berjalan turun dari panggung

"Sama saja _chagi_ , walaupun aku telah membuatmu jadi idola sepertiku, aku juga telah membuatmu jadi dibenci karena kau telah berani jadian denganku," Ucap Kyu tersenyum _Evil_. Yah, harusnya Yesung tahu bahwa masalah yang ada didepan mereka sekarang adalah fans-fans ganas Kyuhyun.

"tapi tenang saja aku tak akan membiarkanmu tersentuh seujung jaripun," tambah Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan lengannya posesif membuat Yesung semakin memerah saja.

"Kyu hentikan, kau ingin membuat darahku naik kekepalaku semua,"

"ya aku suka, karena kau akan terlihat manis dan lezat untuk dimakan," dan Yesung pun hanya bisa melotot sempurna.

"Ya !Kyu!" ucapnya marah

"Saranghae," dan diciumnya lagi pipi yesung yang unyu-unyu itu. Hehe...

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Side Story:<strong>

Rapat inti hari jum'at...

Ditengah rapat yang bahkan Kyu emang nggak pernah perhatian malah sms-an ama Yesung.

From : Kyu-Evil

_Chagi, tunggu aku ya aku sedang rapat nih, aku usahakan secepatnya deh!_

_WithLove. Kyu.^^_

From : Sungie-Chagi

_Iya Chagi nggak usah buru-buru dan jangan bikin Teuki Hyung marah, _

_Jangan jahili dia .ok. ^^_

"Ya ! Cho Kyuhyun! Perhatikan saat rapat sedang berlangsung!" teriak Teuki marah, dan Kyu pun langsung buru-buru menyimpan poselnya

"Maaf _hyung_, hanya lagi pemberitahuan kok" ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah, membuat Teuki hanya bisa menahan emosi

"Kyu bukannya kau ingin mengajukan pembatalan kerjasama kita dengan klub dance," ucap Teuki

"Oh itu hyung, nggak jadi deh. Lagian kurasa juga aku harus dekat-dekat dengan calon adik iparku," ucap Kyu seenaknya, dan dengan begitu _Angel_ pun akhirnya berubah jadi _Devil_. _Poor_ Teuki.

THE ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan satu fic *nari-nari geje* sekali lagi terimaksih buat para reviewers yang udah mau nyempetin ngomen cerita author gak jelas ini, mian nggak bisa balas satu-satu, soalnya author dah tepar duluan karena otaknya udah diperes buat nyelesain nih fic.<p>

Pokoknya terimakasih banyak buat:

**kim ji hwa ; Artini cloud'yeppa ; cloudyeye ; yeyepapo; TheSpiritOfToge; cloudcindy; ****Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo**** ; han ji eun saranghae Kyuyesungminteukie; WookieBabyKyuu; chocholate; lee eun hee; dae hyun; Kim Yewook; ****Eunhyukkie's**** ; Enno KimLee; EunRa; yang udah mau nyempetin waktunya buat komen * deep bow***

**Trus tak lupa juga yang udah fav nih cerita walaupun ceritanya geje , dan juga silent reader yang udah baca dan gak komen, padahal author nunggu komennya lho walau hanya satu patah kata.**

Ya udah pokoknya intinya Gomawoyo, gak tahu mau ngucapin apa lagi.

Dan kalau bisa chap ini dikomen ya biar untuk fic berikutnya bisa dijadiin bahan acuan gitu. Mohon **REVIEWNYA** please m(_ _)m

.

.

.


	3. SEQUEL

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : **Kyusung, dan etc.

**Rating : **T ( artinya author Tak Tahu)

**Genre : **Romance dan yang lainnya author juga tak tahu

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, geje, thypo(s), OOC, dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis. Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya.

**Summary :** Sedikit masalalu Yesung dan perjuangan Kyuhyun .**Sequel****!**

**A.N :** **Ini sudah pernah saya publish di Fb tapi karena ada yang gak bosen sms selama 2 hari ini kesaya nyuruh publish disini, yah akhirnya saya publish XD *plakk. (pdahal liat langsung di FB kan bisa ? apa bedanya -,-'' )**

**Heran juga dia masih inget nih FF abal XDD *buagh**

.

bagi yang belum baca silahkan baca ... semoga menghibur ^^

* * *

><p>"Klanggg" sebuah pintu cafe yang bertuliskan 'SAPPHIRE OCEAN' dibuka oleh seorang <em>namja<em> berkepala besar tubuh rata-rata alias nggak tinggi-tinggi amat.

"Hai! Jae _hyung_," sapanya pada namja yang sedang berdiri didepan counter, dan berbicara dengan seorang pegawainya. _Namja_ yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong itu menoleh padanya dan membalas dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah menyapa Jaejoing, _namja_ itu duduk disalah satu meja dipojok ruangan yang jarang diduduki oleh tamu. Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa segelas jus jeruk.

"kau sudah makan Sungie?" tanya Jaejoong pada namja yang ternyata bernama Yesung . Kim Jongwoon

"Ne hyung, tadi aku makan diluar," jawab Yesung sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"Oh, maaf aku lupa kalau kau sekarang sudah punya pacar yang sering mengajakmu makan diluar," goda Jae yang langsung membuat pipi Yesung memerah.

"_Hyung_ sudahlah jangan menggodaku," ucapnya sambil cemberut.

"Tapi itu benarkan, sejak kau punya pacar kau jadi jarang makan masakanku," jawab Jaejoong, ada sedikit nada kesal diucapannya

"Ayolah hyung, masakan hyung tetap yang paling enak kok," ucapnya "Dimana si Pemberontak kecil berada? Aku membawakan es krim super besar kesukaannya," Yesung meyodorkan kantong plastik yang dia bawa.

"Changmin ada dibelakang, seperti biasa menghabiskan persediaan bahan makanan," jawab Jae menunjuk arah dapur cafe.

"Kurasa aku harus kesana dulu memberikan ini," tapi sebelum Yesung beranjak dari duduknya, tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berlari kearahnya.

"Paman Sungie kau sudah pulang," teriak si anak dan berlari ke arah pelukan Yesung. Yesung langsung meraihnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu,huh? Apa kau jahil hari ini?" tanya Yesung

"Tidak hari ini aku jadi anak baik, tak ada yang kubikin menangis," jawab Changmin sambil menggeleng

"Oh begitukah, kita lihat apa kata _Umma_mu," ucap Yesung sambil memandang Jae.

"Setidaknya hari ini gurunya tak melaporkan kenakalannya," jawab Jae

"Baik kau tidak bohong Changmin-ah, karena itu aku akan memberikanmu eskrim super besar ini," ucap Yesung

"Yey, aku akan menghabiskan sekaligus," teriak Changmin senang

"Tidak boleh!" larang Jae " Kau sudah menghabiskan banyak es krim tadi, kau hanya boleh makan setengah dan setengahnya boleh kau makan nanti malam,"

"tapi _Umma_," mohon Changmin dengan memelas, dia berusaha menunjukkan _puppy eyes_nya

"Tidak, ya tidak. Atau kau mau memilih menghabiskan semua eskrim itu sekarang dan tidak ada jatah eskrim untuk seminggu kedepan," ancam Jae

"Tidak!" jawab Changmin cepat, "Aku akan makan setengah saja yang lain untuk nanti,"

"Anak _umma_ memang baik," puji Jae

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke paman Shindong dulu aku ingin memasukkan eskrim ini kedalam kulkas agar tidak mencair," ucap Changmin, sebelum pergi dia mencium pipi Yesung "_Gomawo._" ucapnya dan berlari pergi kearah dapur.

"Lain kali jangan belikan lagi dia eskrim," ucap Jaejong setelah melihat anak satu-satunya itu hilang dari pandangan.

"Sekali-kali memanjakannya tak apa kan," jawab Yesung

"Dia itu sudah terlalu sering dimanja oleh _Appa_nya,"

"Haha…baik..baik … mungkin aku akan membelikannya hal yang lain nanti," ucap Yesung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal

"Sungie, bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan dia?" ucap Jae mulai menyelidik

"Siapa? Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, _namjachingu_mu itu. Kau sudah mengatakan cinta kan? Kulihat kalian semakin mesra," goda Jae

"Ano…itu.. aku…..," Yesung hanya bias menunduk malu dengan muka yang mulai memerah.

"Kim Jongwoon kau masih ragu dengan perasaanmu ?"

"Aku hanya tak bisa melupakan soal Hae, aku takut tak bisa mencintai Kyuhyun sepenuhnya,"

"Kau bodoh Jongwoon, kau mau menyesal nantinya… kau selalu saja berada dalam cengkaraman masalalu kenapa kau tak mencoba keluar dan mempercayai hatimu, kau hanya tak ingin tersakiti lagi kan?"

"Aku tak tahu hyung.. aku hanya bingung dengan hatiku," Jawab Yesung. Sejujurnya Yesung meulai menyukai semua perhatian dan kebaikan tulus yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun selama ini. Walaupun Kyuhyun selalu memaksakan apa yang mereka lakukan tapi sekalipun dia tak pernah memaksanya untuk mengatakan cinta. Kyuhyun menunggunya, dia menunggu Kim Jongwoon untuk mengatakan cintanya. Entah darimana rasa percaya diri Kyuhyun itu berasal, tapi Jongwoon tahu bahwa dirinya juga mulai luluh dengan semua sikap dan ketulusan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Sudahlah Sungie aku tak bisa memaksamu, aku tahu semua cerita kehidupanmu selama ini. Tapi satu hal Kim Jongwoon dengarkanlah kata hatimu, jangan sampai kau menyesal sekali lagi dengan keputusanmu," ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Jaejoong memang tahu benar apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung selama ini, dia tahu bagaimana rasa sakit Yesung. Walaupun dia ingin yang terbaik bagi orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu tapi sesuatu yang dipaksakan tidak akan pernah berakhir dengan baik bukan?

"Oh iya satu lagi, malam ini kau tak usah jadi pengiring musik karena Mickey dan Junsu mau melakukan _full performance_," tambah Jaejoong

"Ada yang spesialkah hyung, kenapa kemarin aku tak diberitahu?"

"Ne, hari ini hari jadian mereka dan keduanya juga baru tadi pagi memberitahukannya padaku. Biarkan saja mereka bersenang-senang lagipula dengan begitu kau bisa istirahatkan," Jawab Jae "Lebih baik kau kekamarmu istirahat, aku harus melihat Changmin sebelum dia benar-benar menghabiskan isi kulkas"

"Ne _hyung_," jawab Jongwoon sambil tersenyum, dia mengambil tas yang ada disebelahnya lalu pergi menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Semenjak kejadian waktu itu Yesung memang memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Awalnya dia juga bingung ingin tinggal dimana, untungnya saat itu Jae satu-satunya orang yang dikenalnya menawarkan untuk tinggal dilantai dua dicafenya sekalian menjaga café itu saat malam.

Yesung merebahkan dirinya dikasur, matanya menulusuri kamarnya saat ini, kamar itu tak sebesar kamarnya dirumahnya yang sekarang atau kamarnya yang ada di cheonan dulu. Kamar itu hanya terdiri dari satu ranjang kecil sebuah lemari kecil serta rak dan meja belajar.

Semua hal memang berubah dan dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa semua akan berakhir seperti ini, itu semua dimulai sejak pertemuan saat itu.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Jongwoon berjalan cepat disamping ummanya, mereka datang dari cheonan ke seoul untuk bertemu calon suami ibunya. Ya, calon suami ibunya. Jongwoon tidak mempermasalahkan jika dia harus mempunyai appa baru. Asal orang itu baik dengan ibunya itu sudah cukup baginya. Jongwoon tahu bahwa ibunya selama ini selalu saja sedih saat teringat ayahnya. Ayahnya yang lebih memilih meninggalkan mereka untuk karir menyanyinya. Yang dia khwatir saat ini adalah apakah dia bisa akrab dengan calon ayah dan adik tiri barunya itu._

_Dari cerita sang umma dia dan calon adik tirinya hanya berselisih satu tahun. Dia takut bagaimana kalau dia tak bisa akur dengan saudara tirinya itu. Jongwoon bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bergaul apalagi dia lebih suka diam mendengarkan musik-musik sendu. Bagaimana kalau hubungan mereka tidak baik dan itu pasti akan membuatnya kecewa._

"_Sampai," ucap sang Umma menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka kini berdiri di sebuah restoran keluarga tempat dimana ibu dan calon ayah barunya berjanji untuk saling bertemu. Sang ibu melirik jam yang melingkar ditangan kanannya dan meghela nafas__._

"_Untung tidak terlambat," ucapnya mulai merapikan dandanannya sebelum masuk__._

"_Umma," ucap Yesung__._

"_Ne," jawab sang ibu masih sibuk merapikan rambut bagian depan__._

"_Aku takut," ucap Yesung, Ibunya menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang anaknya itu lalu tersenyum. Dia tahu sang anak pasti takut kalo sampai calon ayah barunya tidak menyukainya dan membuat dirinya kecewa__._

"_Dengar Jongwoon sekarang kau remaja ne, kenapa harus takut bukankah ibu sudah bilang kalau calon ayah barumu benar-benar terkesan saat aku menceritakan tentangmu. Dia malah ingin punya anak sepertimu,"_

"_Tapi aku hanya anak kampung umma, gimana klo sikapku memalukan,"_

"_Aish… Jongwoonie kau ini tidak pedean banget, nurun dari mana sih sifatmu itu?" ucap sang umma "Dengar kau harus percaya diri ne. Oh iya, calon adikmu adalah seorang yang jago dance kau bisa minta belajar dance padanya.. itu kan bisa jadi salah satu cara mendekatkan diri,"_

"_Tapi umma aku tak suka dance aku sukanya menyanyi," jawab Jongwoon_

"_Kim Jongwoon!" bentak ibunya "Sudah berapa kali umma bilang jangan membicarakan soal menyanyi lagi, kau mau jadi orang seperti ayahmu heuh?"_

"_Tapi umma gak setiap penyanyi itu seperti ayah,"_

"_Jongwoon jangan bahas itu lagi. Keputusan umma udah final jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan dunia menyanyi, kalau kau mau kau bisa belajar dance__,__ itu __tak berbeda__ jauh dari menyanyi," _

"_Ne umma," jawab Jongwoon dia hanya bisa menuruti perintah sang umma daripada membuat ibunya itu sedih__._

"_Baiklah kita temui calon ayah barumu, semoga dia tak lama menunggu," ucap sang Umma dan berjalan menuju pintu restauran__._

_Tempat itu terlihat ramai karena hari __ini__ adalah hari libur, dan banyak keluarga memanfaatkan hari seperti __ini__ untuk berkumpul bersama. Setelah mencari beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka menemukan meja dimana seorang laki-laki setengah baya tengah duduk dan disampingnya seorang anak laki-laki yang dari tadi menekuk wajahnya dengan ekspresi cemberut._

_Terlihat raut muka bahagia saat ibu dan calon appanya bertemu, mereka saling berpelukan mesra untuk melepas kerinduan. Jongwoon tak tahu bagaimana proses pacaran ibunya__,__ yang dia tahu seminggu yang lalu tiba-tiba saja ibunya meminta ijin untuk meikah lagi dan setelah ia menyetujuinya tiba-tiba dia diajak untuk bertemu calon appanya. Rasanya semua terjadi begitu cepat._

"_Annyeong Ahjushi , Kim Jongwoon imnida," salam perkenalan Jongwoon dengan Mr. Lee_

"_Haha, dia memang benar-benar seperti yang kau ceritakan. Wajahnya manis dan imut sekali sepertimu," ucap Mr. Lee yang dibalas senyuman oleh _

"_Dan kau Jongwoon jangan panggil aku Ahjushi, panggil saja aku Appa biasakan dirimu sebentar lagi aku jadi ayahmu ,"_

"_Ne Ahj… eh.. maksudku Appa," jawab Yesung, ada sedikit perasaan aneh saat dia menyebut kata itu_

"_bagus. Oh ya kenalkan ini calon adik barumu namanya Lee Donghae, dia hanya satu tahun dibawahmu kurasa kalian akan cocok," tambah memperkenalkan anaknya._

"_A__nneyong," ucap Yesung sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada calon dongsaengnya. Bahkan untuk menyambut uluran tangan Yesung__,__ memandang Yesung balik pun Donghae tidak mau._

_Yesung memasang ekspresi sedih, ketakutannya benarkan kalau Donghae bakalan tidak menyukainya. Melihat ekspresai calon anaknya Mr. Lee sedikit geram, dia memukul kepala Donghae._

"_Kau ini tidak sopan sekali dengan calon kakakmu, siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini," bentak Mr. Lee pada anak satu-satunya itu._

"_tapi appa sudah kubilangkan aku tidak suka appa menikah lagi, ini terlalu cepat," rajuk Donghae "Dan aku juga tidak suka punya ka….," ucapan Donghae langsung terhenti ketika dilihatnya calon kakak barunya menatap kosong padanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu dan errrr… imut._

"_Dia beneran laki-laki appa?" itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang Donghae saat melihat baik-baik calon hyung didepannya_

'_plakkk' sebuah pukulan lagi-lagi mendarat dikepala Donghae_

"_Aishh… aku bener-bener malu punya anak sepertimu Hae, bagaimana mungkin kau bicara seperti itu pada kakakmu," ucap menatap jengah anaknya kemudian menatap Mrs. Kim dengan pandangan minta maaf._

"_tapi appa dia terlihat manis dan imut dan jangan lupa sedikit cantik," tunjuknya pada Jongwoon. Donghae sebenarnya ingin bilang sangat cantik tapi takut ayahnya akan memukulnya untuk ketiga kalinya._

"_Aku tidak imut dan cantik, aku ini manly. Aku pasti bisa melindungi dongsaengku," ucap Yesung yang mengira Donghae tidak suka padanya karena dia yang terlihat imut bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari Donghae dan sepertinya tidak cocok kalau harus menjadi kakak Donghae akan lebih baik jika Jongwoon lah yang jadi dongsaeng Donghae._

_Sementara itu Mrs. Kim dan Mr. Lee yang melihat __perkataan__ kedua anaknya tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, membuat kedua remaja itu menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan aneh._

"_Lihatlah mereka baru bertemu saja sudah cocok begitu," ucap Mr. Lee pada Mrs. Kim _

"_Kurasa kita akan menjadi keluarga bahagia ," tambah Mrs. Kim, dan mer__e__ka berdua pun kembali tertawa_

_Sementara kedua anaknya hanya memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan aneh. Pemikiran orang dewasa itu aneh. Itulah yang mereka berdua pikirkan saat ini._

_Setelah perkenalan itu, keempatnya lalu melanjutkannya dengan makan bersama. Donghae hanya terdiam dengan wajah cemberutnya karena sebenernya dia masih tidak terlalu menyetujui rencana appanya itu, hanya saja sesekali dia melirik Jongwoon yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan tersenyum sekilas mendengar orang tuanya. Dongahe jadi memikirkan calon hyung yang bahkan tak terlihat lebih tua darinya itu. Wajahnya yang imut bahkan bisa mengalahkan tatapan tajamnya, kalau terus menerus dilihat juga kau tak akan bosan. Wajahnya bahkan putih mulus seperti kulit bayi, hidung yang mancung, pipi chubbynya itu, semua itu membuat Donghae jadi semakin tertarik untuk terus mencuri pandang pada Kim Jongwoon. Apakah itu yang dimanakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Entahlah yang pasti Donghae suka dengan orang yang ada didepannya saat ini._

"…_.Hae!" sebuah teriakan membuat Donghae tersadar. Dia memandang lagi Jongwoon yang saat ini sedang menunuduk dengan pipi memerah. Sepertinya Kim Jongwoon telah merasa sejak tadi bahwa dia terus dipandangi oleh Lee Donghae_

"_Aishh, kau ini dari tadi pikiranmu kemana sih.__ Sedari tadi__ diajak __bicara,__ tak menyahuti sekalipun. Jangan bersifat kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, kau harus banyak belajar dari hyung barumu ini," ucap Mr. Lee yang hanya bisa menahan malu melihat kelakuan anaknya itu._

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>Jongwoon beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju sebuah laci meja, dia mengambil sebuah buku seperti album foto, dia memulai membuka-buka isi dalam buku itu. Dalam setiap halaman tertempel kelopak mawar yang telah kering dan dibawa kelopak mawar itu ada sebuah foto dimana mawar-mawar itu masih segar dan bagian bawah dari setiap halaman itu tertempel sebuah kata-kata manis atau pesan-pesan singkat.<p>

Jongwoon tersenyum pada setiap kata-kata manis yang tertulis dalam setiap halaman itu, tapi sayangnya matanya berkata lain, mata tajam itu terlihat sendu dan ada sebuah kesedihan yang terlukis disana.

Buku itu adalah buku yang digunakan oleh Jongwoon untuk mengoleksi mawar-mawar yang diberikan oleh _fans_ pertama dan satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Di dalam buku itu berisi 100 halaman yang artinya terdapat 100 mawar yang telah diberikan padanya . Hal yang sangat manis bukan, dan siapa yang akan menyangka jika _fans_ pertama yang membuatnya jatuh hati itu adalah adik tirinya sendiri, Lee Donghae.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Aishhh hyung kau lama sekali sih, sebentar lagi umma dan Appa pulang kalau kita tidak pergi dulu__, nanti __pasti jadi diinterogasi __oleh__ mereka dulu," ucap Donghae cemberut melihat hyungnya yang dari tadi sibuk terus membenahi penampilannya seakan dia tak pernah puas dengan penampilannya itu._

_Yah ini adalah salah satu kegiatan malam Jongwoon dan Donghae. Dimalam-malam tertentu mereka berdua selalu pergi ke Café Jaejo__o__ng, Jongwoon yang memang telah kenal dekat dengan Jaej__o__ong karena Jae adalah tetangganya dulu waktu di Cheonan, diam-diam menjadi penyayi café itu dengan mengubah nama menjadi Yesung, walau tak setiap hari hanya seminggu 3 kali. Dan pada akhirnya Donghae yang entah kenapa selalu __s__aja lengket dengan kakak tirinya, akhirnya mengetahui rahasia sang kakak dan untuk menutup mulut sang adik , Jongwoon terpaksa harus mengajak sang adik untuk ikut bersamanya. Hal itu juga untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan sang umma karena Jongwoon berkata dia hanya membantu di café itu bukannya menjadi penyanyi disana._

"_Sebentar lagi Hae, sebentar lagi selesai," jawab Jongwon yang masih sibuk membenarkan rambutnya._

"_Aish seklipun hyung __tak__ber__dandan dan memakai pakaian compang-camping pun Sungie hyung tetep manis dan cantik," ucap Donghae_

_Yesung langsung membalik badannya dan menatap Donghae tajam_

"_Apa maksudmu hm, aku ini namja dan tidak cantik," jawabnya sedikit menggembungkan pipinya membuatnya terlihat imut dan itu membuat Donghae salah tingkah._

"_Kenapa hanya karena fans no 1 mu itu kau jadi dandan lama seperti ini, biasanya juga __tak__ pakai lama. Apakah Sungie hyung mencintainya?" goda Donghae yang membuat Yesung langsung blushing dibuatnya_

"_Hae jangan mulai menggodaku lagi, aku hanya ingin terlihat baik tidak ada alasan tertentu," ucap Yesung yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah._

"_Hyung jangan bohong padaku hyung suka kan pada tuan mawar itu. Dan ini adalah hari dia akan memberikan mawar keseratus sekaligus menunjukkan siapa dia sebenernya kan,"_

_Memang sejak beberapa bulan lalu Yesung punya seorang pengagum rahasia yang selalu memberikan sebuah mawar dan kata-kata indah dalam setiap mawar itu. Dan tak tahu mulai kapan Yesung jadi luluh akan perhatian dalam kata-kata itu. Sang pengagumnnya seperti tahu tentang dirinya dan keadaanya._

"_Hae!"_

"_Tapi hyung gimana klo ternyata pengagum rahasia hyung itu adalah seorang om-om tua atau orang cacat?" ucap Dongahe_

"_Sudahlah Hae, jangan bahas itu lagi, lagipula hyung tidak jatuh cinta atau apa, kalaupun dia om-om tua hyung akan menganggapnya sebagai appa karena dia pasti orang yang baik. Kalaupun dia cacat hyung akan tetap menyukainya,"_

"_Lalu bagaimana kalau dia orang yang ganteng seperti aku, apakah hyung akan menjadikannya pacar?" _

_Dan sebuah rona merah pun kembali menghiasi wajah imut Yesung. Dan rasa pensaran itupun__ akhirnya__ tak berlangsung lama karena begitu dia tahu siapa sosok itu sebenernya, __dia__ kaget__ dibuatnya._

"_Donghae apa maksudnya ini?" ucap Yesung tak percaya dengan siapa yang membawa bunga mawar keseratus untuknya._

"_Ne, hyung akulah yang selama ini jadi pengagum rahasia hyung," ucap Donghae , dia agak sedikit menunduk malu_

_Yesung menatap dengan ekspresi yang tak terdefinisikan selama beberapa saat sebelum sebuah senyum tipis terukir didadanya, dia memukul kepala Dongahe lembut._

"_Kau ini membuat lelucon tak lucu tau, pakai acara beli mawar dan pakai kata-kata romantis terlalu banyak memakan biaya dasar anak kecil," ucap Yesung_

"_Dengar hyung aku serius, aku memang fansmu, aku jatuh cinta pada suaramu, aku jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Donghae_

"_Ne Hae, hyung juga mencintaimu, tapi kau tak perlu seperti ini. Sebagai seorang saudara __m__emang udah sepantasnya kita saling mencintai dan menyayangi kan,"_

"_Bukan seperti itu hyung," Jawab Hae. Dia langsung menarik Yesung dan mencium hyungnya itu dengan lembut membuat Yesung terbelalak kaget_

_Entah setan apa yang merasuki kedua remaja itu, tapi Yesungpun tak menolak ciuman itu, dia tak berekasi hanya menutup mata dan membiarkan Donghae menempelkan bibirnya. Untungnya sekarang mereka berada di belakang café dan suasana disini juga sepi._

_Mereka berciuman cukup lama, sampai Donghae melepaskannya._

"_Hyung," mulainya " Aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai saudara, tapi aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang pria hyung. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu," _

"_Tapi Hae kita ini saudara, itu adalah hal yang tidak etis Hae," jawab Yesung_

"_Kita bukan saudara kandung hyung, jadi ini bukan hal yang salah,"_

"_Tapi Hae aku juga tak punya perasaan seperti itu padamu,"_

"_Hyung bohong!" teriak Hae "Hyung suka kan pada pengagum rahasia hyung, hyung suka padaku,"_

"_Tapi Hae,"_

"_Hyung tatap aku, kenapa hyung tadi tak menolak aku menciummu?"_

"_Aku…aku..," Yesung hanya tergagap, dia tak tahu dengan semua ini saudara tirinya mencintainya, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tak akan bohong kalau dia jatuh cinta pada pengagum rahasianya itu, tapi kalau sosok itu adalah adiknya sendiri apakah hal ini benar?_

"_Hyung percayalah padaku. Selama hal ini tak diketahui oleh orang lain tak akan ada masalah kita akan tetap saling mencintai selamanya. Hyung tak perlu mengatakan cinta hyung sekarang tapi kumohon hyung terimalah aku," ucap Donghae dia menggenggam tangan Yesung erat menyalurkan keyakinan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja._

"_Entahlah Hae yang ku tahu aku menyayangimu," ucap Yesung. Sebuah jawaban ambigu dari Yesung, yang di anggap seorang Lee Donghae sebagai sebuah kesempatan baginya, hal itulah yang akan menjadi awal dari sebuah hal menyakitkan bagi keduanya._

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>"Harusnya dari awal aku bisa bertindak tegas, harusnya aku tahu hal itu salah dan hanya akan menghasilkan rasa sakit. Maafkan aku Hae, dan semoga kau akan selalu bahagia dengan Eunhyuk," lirihnya sebuah air mata menetes dalam senyuman Yesung.<p>

.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

'_Plakkk' sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Donghae _

"_Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Teriak sang appa tak percaya saat memergoki Donghae yang mencium Jongwoon didalam kamar "Kalian berdua adalah saudara, sekalipun hanya saudara tiri"_

"_Tetapi aku tidak mencintai Jongwoon sebagai saudara appa, aku mencintainya sebagai seorang kekasih," balas Donghae, dia menatap tajam ayahnya_

"_Kau..kau…. aku tak pernah mengajarimu menjadi orang yang seperti ini Hae, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini," kemarahan Mr. Lee semakin memuncak sementara umma Jongwoon hanya bisa menangis _

"_Apa yang salah appa, bukankah appa juga tak pernah sekalipun peduli tentangku saat appa memutuskan menikah dengan umma Jongwoon, sekarang kenapa aku harus peduli dengan appa," ucap Donghae tak kalah sengit_

" _Asal appa tahu sampai sekarang pun aku tak pernah menyetujui pernikahan appa, aku tak menolak semua yang appa lakukan karena dengan begitu aku bisa dekat Jongwoon hyung__,__ hanya itu!," tambahnya membuat semua orang diruangan itu terbelalak kaget. Umma Jongwoon hanya bisa semakin menagis histeris sementara Mr. Lee hanya menatap anaknya tak percaya. Sebuah kebahagian yang terlihat selama ini ternyata telah dibangun dalam pondasi yang sangat rapuh._

_Mr. Lee langsung menyeret Donghae keluar dari kamar itu, entahlah dia menyeret Donghae kemana, dan apa yang dia lakukan.__Jongwoon masih terdiam ditempat itu tanpa ekspresi, dia hanya menatap ummanya yang terus menangis._

"_Umma….. mianhae...jeongmal mianhae," lirihnya _

"_Apa aku ini memang seorang istri yang buruk? Apakah aku ini seorang ibu yang buruk?" tanyanya disela-sela tangisnya yang mulai mereda_

"_Anni umma, kau adalah seorang istri yang baik kau seorang ibu yang baik," ucap Jongwoon mencoba memeluk sang umma, tapi sayangnya sang umma menepis pelukan itu._

"_lalu kenapa suamiku meninggalkanku seperti itu, kenapa anakku yang sangat kupercaya melakukan hal ini padaku? Katakan padaku Jongwoon apakah aku salah mendidikmu? Apakah aku salah memperlakukan__mu__ selama ini?"_

"_Ani umma, kau tak salah akulah yang salah. Akulah yang salah karena tak mendengarkanmu, akulah yang salah. Mianhae umma, jeongmal mianhae umma, kumohon maafkan aku," Jongwoon mulai terisak_

"_Semua sudah hancur Woonie, semua telah hancur dan tak bisa kembali lagi. Akulah yang salah karena tak mendidikmu dan mengawasi dengan baik, aku adalah seorang ibu yang buruk harusnya aku menyadari itu sejak dulu"_

"_Kumohon umma jangan seperti itu. Umma adalah ibu yang baik. Akulah yang salah umma, semua ini kesalahanku. Kumohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu umma,"_

_Sang umma tak menjawab lagi dan hanya menangis dalam penyesalan. Inilah kedua kalinya Jongwoon melihat ummanya menangis seperti itu. Pertama saat ayah kandungnya meninggalkannya dan kedua adalah saat ini saat seorang Kim Jongwoon telah membuat ibunya kecewa._

"_Umma aku akan pergi dari rumah ini," putus Jongwoon akhirnya , sang ibu mendongak menatap anaknya _

"_Akulah yang bersalah umma dan satu-satunya cara adalah aku harus menjauhi Donghae. Kalau aku pergi kalian semua bisa memperbaiki ini semua dan memulainya dari awal, aku berjanji umma aku akan menjadi orang baik dan tak akan membuat umma menyesal lagi. Kumohon umma peganglah janjiku untuk kali ini," ucap Jongwoon _

_Ibunya langsung memeluk Jongwoon_

"_Tidak Wonnie, kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Lebih baik memang aku tak memliki keluarga lagi. Kita berdua akan pergi biarkan Dongahe dan appanya hidup tenang tanpa kita," ucapnya_

"_Tidak umma, semua ini masih bisa diperbaiki. Aku hanya akan pergi sampai keadaan bisa normal kembali umma, hanya untuk sementara. Lagipula sudah saatnya aku mandiri bukan," jawab jongwoon mengelus punggung ummanya berharap rasa penyesalan dan kekhawatiran itu pergi dari sang umma_

'_maafkan aku Hae,' ucapnya dalam hati._

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>"Paman Sungie.. Paman Sungie…," Changmin menggedor pintu kamar Yesung membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya. Yesung bergegas mengelap airmata yang mengalir dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.<p>

"Ne, tunggu sebentar," jawabnya dan membuka pintu itu. Betapa terkejutnya Yesung saat didapatinya bukan hanya Changmin yang berdiri disana tapi juga seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan senyum evil andalannya

"Kyu kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Yesung. Kyuhyunpun menenteng sebuah ponsel milik Yesung dan menyodorkan didepan Yesung

"Ketinggalan dimobilku," jawab Kyuhyun

"_Gomawo_," ucap Yesung dan mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Kyu. Tapi Kyu tak melepasakan tangan itu begitu saja, dia menggenggam dan menariknya membuat Yesung lebih dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Yesung beberapa saat.

"_Chagi_, kau habis menangis" ucapnya

"_Ani_ , aku habis tidur," jawab Yesung cepat, Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar lalu mencim pipi chubby Yesung

"Tidak bau air liur," ucapnya sok polos dan itu jadi membuat Yesung langsung memerah.

"Hei..hei.. kalian melupakan aku ada disini," sebuah suara kecil menyela Kyusung couple dan itu adalah suara Changmin yang memandang dengan cemberut _moment_ Kyusung dihadapannya.

Dia mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dari Yesung lalu memeluk kaki Yesung

"Paman Sungie adalah milikku, jelek!" ucapnya sambil memeletkan lidahnya, membuat Kyuhyun melotot kearahnya

"benarkan itu paman Sungie?" ucap Cahngmin kembali lalu menatap Yesung dengan _puppy eyes_nya membuat Yesung tersenyum

"_Ne_, selama Changmin tidak nakal. Aku akan selalu bersama Changmin," jawab Yesung

"Dengar tuh paman jelek. Paman Sungie akan selalu jadi milikku," ucapnya pada Kyuhyun dan Kyu pun hanya bisa menatapnya semakin tajam dan membayangkan bagaimana cara mencincang seorang anak kecil *Bang Kyu kejam*

"Sudahlah-sudahlah, Kyu lebih baik kau masuk kekamarku dulu aku akan mengantar Changmin kembali kebawah dan mengambil minum untukmu,"

"Oke _Chagi_," ucapnya dan dengan cepat mencium Yesung lagi dan memasang wajah kemenangan pada anak kecil yang saat ini melotot padanya.

Yesung yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu meyeret changmin sebelum keadaan semakin bertambah parah.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah ranjang Yesung dengan hati bahagia, recananya untuk berkunjung ketempat _chagiya_nya sudah berhasil cukup dengan membuat Yesung melupakan ponselnya saja. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya dalam ranjang yang ditempati Yesung setiap malam dan merasakan aroma _namjachingu_nya itu. Dia memandang sekeliling dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik diatas meja Yesung , dilangkahkan kakinya itu mendekati sebuah buku yang tergeletak disana. Dahinnya berkerut melihat isi dari buku itu, dan sampailah dia pada halaman terakhir dan membaca kata-kata didalamnya dengan kata-kata terakhir '_with love Donghae_'

Kyuhyun tidak begitu terkejut melihat semua ini, kenapa? Karena selama beberapa minggu ini dia memang memperhatikan tingkah laku Donghae dan Yesung dia tahu ada sesuatu antara dua bersaudara itu tapi kalau hubungan cinta. _Well_, itu sangat menarik bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Yesung kaget, dia menaruh airminum yang ia bawa disembarang tempat dan segera menarik buku yang dibaca oleh Kyu,

"Kau pernah mencintai Donghae kan _hyung_?' Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup

"Jawab aku _hyung_," Kyuhyun semakin mendekat, raut wajah Yesung semakin cemas

"Dia memberikanmu seratus mawar dengan kata-kata romantis, sangat hebat bukan" Kyu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yesung

"bukan begitu Kyu," hanya itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Yesung.

"Lalu apa? Sepertinya ini adalah hal yang sangat berarti bagimu _hyung_ sampai kau simpan seperti ini,"

"Itu.. aku… hanya sebuah kenangan masalalu," jawab Yesung

"Sebuah kenangan yang selalu kau tangisi setiap kali kau membukanya hm?" Kali ini wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar dekat dengan Yesung, dia menatap Yesung lurus dimatanya membuat Yesung seperti ditelanjangi oleh kedua mata itu. Tak ada kata yang bisa dia ucapkan.

"Baiklah hyung, kurasa aku harus segera pergi tak ada gunanya lagi aku disini," ucap Kyu menarik dirinya, lalu beranjak pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan Yesung yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Tidak!" itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Yesung tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun telah pergi. Yesung melemparkan buku itu kesembarang tempat dan berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

Dia menuruni tangga dan berlari menuju kearah pintu café. Dari kaca jendela dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpa menoleh sekalipun kearah café.

Yesung berlari keluar tanpa peduli bahwa dia tak memakai alas kaki, yang dia pedulikan adalah dia tidak boleh membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi. Ya hatinya berkata Kyuhyun tak boleh pergi, dia harus segera mengejar Kyuhyun, dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Dia harus menjelaskan bahwa dia mencintai Kyuhyun. Ya, dia telah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun.

Dia berlari mengejar mobil Kyuhyun yang mulai melaju, berteriak nama Kyuhyun berkali-kali tanpa peduli para pejalan kaki yang melihatnya. Tapi sayang teriakan itu tak pernah sampai pada Kyuhyun, laju mobil Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh sama dengan harapannya yang semakin hilang.

Yesung menangis, dia menangis karena telah melakukan kesalahan sekali lagi. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini begitu menyakitkan, sangat sakit karena dia baru sadar dia telah jatuh cinta dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya semuanya telah terlambat sekarang.

"Sungie , ada apa?" ucap Jaejoong yang ternyata sedari tadi dia mengejar Yesung

"Kyu... _hyung_… Kyu," ucap Yesung denga air mata yang membasahi pipinya

Jae memeluk Yesung menenangkan _dongsaeng_nya itu

"Shhh.. tenang Sungie semua akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya

"Tapi aku telah menyakitu hatinya _hyung_, aku telah melakukan kesalahan sekali lagi, sekarang dia benar-benar pergi dariku _hyung_," ucapnya masih menangis dalam pelukan Jaejoong

"Semua masih bisa diperbaiki Sungie, kau bisa memperbaiki kesalahanmu. Kalau dia memang mencintaimu dia pasti bisa mengerti dirimu," jelas Jaejoong

.

.

.

.

Yesung sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pelajaran didepannya , hatinya terus berdetak kencang dalam kecemasan. Semalaman dia sudah berkali-kali menelepon dan mengirim sms pada Kyuhyun, tapi tak ada satupun balasan. Tadi pagi dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali sengaja menunggu Kyuhyun didepan pintu gerbang. Tapi sampai bel berbunyipun sang namja _evil_ tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dan sekarang satu-satunya cara adalah menemui Kyuhyun disaat istirahat, Yesung berharap Kyuhyun masuk sekolah hari ini

Bel istirahat berbunyi, bahkan belum sempat sang guru keluar dari ruangan Yesung sudah berlari duluan keluar kelas. Sepertinya Yesung bener-bener ingin menemui -teman dan gurunya pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mereka memaklumi saja karena mungkin Yesung telah tertular sifat seenak perutnya Kyuhyun.

Yesung berlari kearah kelas Kyuhyun dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua ruangan, dan ketemulah Kyuhyun yang sedang santai duduk ditempatnya. Yesung lega melihat itu, dia mulai mengatur nafasnya sebelum berjalan kebangku Kyuhyun.

Tapi belum sempat Yesung mengucapkan sepatah katapun tangannya langsung diseret oleh Kyuhyun keluar kelas. Kyuhyun menyeret Yesung tanpa peduli Yesung yang mencoba minta maaf dan menjelaskan kejadian kemarin padanya. Kyuhyun terus saja berjalan sampai dia mencapai atap gedung sekolah. Kyuhyun melepasakan genggamannya dan kini menatap Yesung.

"katakanlah apa yang ingin _hyung _katakan," ucapnya

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia menggenggam erat tangannya mencoba mencari keberanian.

"Kyu kumohon maafkan aku, Aku tahu mungkin aku bersalah karena masih menyimpan kenangan dari mantan orang yang kucintai. Mungkin aku terlambat menyadarinya, tapi Kyu aku Mencintaimu. _Saranghae _Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Yesung dengan bahasa yang bahkan belepotan, entahlah mungkin kata-katanya tak tersusun rapi tapi yang ingin Yesung sampaikan adalah dia mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tak bereaksi apapun. Dia hanya terus menatap Yesung dengan tatapan lurus.

"Kyu _mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_. Kumohon Kyu, aku mencintaimu dengan tulus . Bagiku Donghae sekarang adalah seorang dongsaeng yang kusayangi tidak lebih dari itu," ucap Yesung sekali lagi. Yesung takut perasaannya tak tersampaikan, dia bukanlah orang yang pandai menyusun kata untuk berbicara dengan orang lain, hanya saja dia benar-benar berharap kali ini perasaannya itu dapat tersampaikan.

Melihat Yesung yang seakan ingin menangis itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"_Hyung_, dengarkan aku. Berdirilah disini dan jangan kemanapun. Tunggu aku sampai aku berbicara padamu lagi," ucapanya sambil tersenyum. Yesung hanya berkedip kebingungan.

"_Ne_, Kyu," itulah yang bisa Yesung ucapkan. Dengan jawaban itu Kyuhyun langsung pergi darihadapan Yesung.

Yesung masih terdiam ditempatnya selama beberapa menit tak berani sekalipun dia beranjak dari tempatnya sampai ponselnya bergetar dan ternyata Kyuhyunlah yang meneleponnya. Yesung langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

'_Kyu'_

'_Ne hyung, kau masih disanakan?'_

'_Ne'_

'_Sekarang pergilah ketepi gedung dan lihatlah kebawah kehalaman belakang sekolah'_

'_Ne'_

Yesung menuruti perintah Kyuhyun, dia melihat kebawah dan diapun terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Kyuhyun berdiri disana memandang keatas kearah Yesung membentuk tanda 'love sign' dengan kedua tangannya. Dan bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut tapi apa yang ada dibelakang kyuhyun. Itu adalah rangkaian mawar yang disusun rapi membentuk sebuah tanda hati. Yesung benar terkejut dibuatnya, sejak kapan Kyuhyun menyiapkan itu semuanya?

'_Kyu,' _

'_Ne hyung, __ba__g__a__imana? Aku __tak__ kalah kan sama Donghae?'_

'_Kau melakukan ini karena tak mau kalah dengan Dongahe?'_

'_Tidak hanya itu hyung. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin membuat kenangan yang membahagiakan bagi namjachinguku. Kalau kau mengingat kenangan Dongahe kau akan menangis. Tapi aku ingin saat kau melihat kenangan ini kau akan tersenyum hyung. Karena senyummu adalah senyum malaikat hyung, aku ingin menjadi penyebab kau tersenyum, aku ingin menjadi penyebab kebahagianmu. Karena itu selalu ingatlah kenangan ini, dan tersenyumlah untukku dan orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Nado Saranghae hyung'_

Yesung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan berlari menuju tempat Kyuhyun berada. Dengan sebuah tangis bahagia dia berlari menuju kepelukan _namjachingu_ yang ia cintai. Ada sedikit penyesalan kenapa tidak dari dulu dia sadar akan cintanya. Tapi lebih baik terlambat bukan daripada tidak sama sekali.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>SIDE STORY<strong>

"Terimakasih Kyu," ucap Yesung dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun cepat lalu menunduk dengan wajah memerah

"_Ne chagi_," jawabnya memeluk pinggang Yesung membuat Yesung semakin memarah

"Ngomong-ngomong Kyu bagaimana kau bisa mengumpulkan bunga sebanyak itu hanya dalam waktu semalam,"

"Oh itu karena bantuan beberapa teman aku mengumpulkan 1000 mawar dan membentuknya, bagaimana lebih bagus dari donghae kan _chagi_?"

"Mwo, 1000 mawar itu banyak sekali Kyu,"

"Hehe, aku memang orang hebat _hyung_ dan bukan hanya itu saja, aku juga membuatkanmu ini," ucap Yesung lalu mengambil sebuah gelas kaca besar yang berisa banyak kapsul obat

"Obat? Untuk apa kyu?"

"Ini adalah obat cinta _hyung_, 1000 kapsul cinta setiap hari bukalah satu persatu di setiap kapsul itu ada sebuah kata cinta yang kutujukan untukmu. Jadi kau akan selalu ingat bagaimana aku selalu mencintaimu,"

"Dan jika 1000 hari itu telah habis maka akan kubuatkan 1000 lagi dengan begitu cinta itu tak akan pernah putus dan akan selalu teringat,"

"Kyu,"

"_Ne_,"

"Darimana kau dapat ide-ide seperti ini?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti

"Aku dapat ide ini saat melihat wajahmu hyung, karena wajahmu adalah wajah malaikat," jawab Kyu dengan _smirk_ andalannya

"kau benar-benar penggombal sejati Kyu," ucap yesung lalu menggembungkan pipinya

"Dan kau suka denganku yang seorang penggombal sejati ini kan," ucap Kyu lalu mencium pipi Yesung

"Oh iya hyung nanti kau jangan lupa mengoleksi ke 1000 mawar itu ya seperti punya Donghae ," ucap Kyu santai

"Mwo…." Kaget Yesung "tak bisakah hanya beberapa saja,"

"Tidak bisa harus semua, hyung kan juga mengoleksi mawar Donghae semuanya," ucap Kyu tak bisa dibantah. _Poor _Yesung.

.

.

. Sementara itu kita lihat sebentar keadaan beberapa teman yang telah membantu Kyuhyun dalam rencananya

"Aishhh badanku pegal semua, ini semua gara-gara si _evil_ itu. Dia benar-benar memanfaatkan kita habis-habisan," gerutu Heechul

"Kalau bukan karena dia tahu kelemahan kita, mana mau aku membantunya," kali ini sang_ angel_ leeteuk lah yang berkata dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh semuanya.

"Aishh dia bener-benar setan," umpat Heechul dan yang lainnya pun hanya menggangguk setuju.

**SIDE STORY END**

* * *

><p>Yosh! FF gejeku selesai *banzai* mian kalau membingungkan… aku udah gak dapat feel nya lagi… udah lama juga sih XD *plakk #siapa suruh update lama<p>

Dan yang kusuruh beta reader malah membelot kearah lain*? #injek Kikiyo

Ya sudahlah maaf ngetag FF geje… ini bag akhir agak singkat emang soalnya kupotong biar gak panjangan XDD *plakk

Adakah yang tanya kenapa eunhae gak muncul? *gak ada* tapi tetep kujawab … karena jika kumunculkan jadinya harus ada sequel bag ke 2 ntar… jd lebih afdol Donghae muncul di flashback doang XD *dgampar

Udahlah mian…mian…. Jeongmal mianheyo soalnya banyak kesalahn di FF ini…kalau masih mau mohon RCL nya dong…biar aku semangat lagi…

mian n gomawo m(_'_)m


End file.
